Diversion
by crearealidad
Summary: Booth thinks he's going to surprise Brennan...
1. Chapter 1

I had a purpose when I walked through the door

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Part 1

I had a purpose when I walked through the door. I locked the door behind me and went straight for my kitchen, pulling out the tea kettle and a ceramic mug. Once the kettle was filled and placed on the burner, returned to the living room to place my purse and keys on the coffee table, but they ended up on the floor. I heard the contents of my purse go skittering out across the hard wood floors, but I couldn't move to pick them up.

He was asleep on my couch.

I heard myself yelling "What are you doing here, Booth?" But it was only in my heard. I even opened my mouth, but my voice didn't respond.

He was sprawled out with his gray argyle socked feet hanging awkwardly over the arm of my couch and his torso was curled up towards the back of the couch. Without asking, I knew why he was here. He'd say that he was here in revenge for my earlier invasion of his territory. But really he was here to comfort me.

Moving in closer, I could see that sleep had relaxed his occipitofrontalis muscles, smoothing his brow. I had always assumed that he was a restless sleeper. I knew that many of the things that he had seen and done as a sniper still haunted him, so I assumed that they came to him in dreams. But at least for tonight, his face was soft, pressed down against th upholstery and making his lips spread and pucker as though awaiting a kiss.

Before lying down, pulled off his jacket and dress shirt and laid them across the arm of the couch where his head now rested, leaving him in just a form fitting white t-shirt and his slacks. Leaning in, I paused for a moment to admire the definition in his pectoral and abdominal muscles before reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

I had intended on gently shaking him to bring him back to consciousness, but as my hand my contact with the warm skin of his shoulder, the forgotten tea kettle cried out for attention. The sound jerked him from sleep, propelling him to a heavy landing near my feet, and spinning me around to sprint for the kitchen. Grabbing as towel, I quickly turn off the burner and pull the kettle from the stove.

I could hear him struggling to his feet as I lifted the kettle to pour the steaming liquid into my cup. "Bones?" I heard him calling, "Where did you go? Bones?"

"I'm in the kitchen, Booth," I responded calmly, dragging in a deep breath to help calm the adrenaline that had been triggered by the sudden shock of the moment. I felt him come up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder. It sent shivers coursing down my spine, negating any hope I had of slowing my heart rate.

"Aren't you going to yell at me, Bones?"

"No."

"But I broke into your place."

"And?"

"I invaded your personal space. Your territory. Who knows what I've been doing... I've been here for hours."

I dipped my tea bag into the hot water, watching the color seep and swirl through the liquid.I grinned as I replied, "Booth, at worst you sifted through my music collection or thumbed through the journals on the table. Trust me, you're harmless."

"Harmless?" He took a step to try to stand directly in front of me, attempting to force me to meet his eyes. "You think I'm harmless?"

"If you had been anywhere but the living room, it would not have taken me quite so long to realize that you were here. You're a tactile explorer, Booth. And I am a highly organized person." Pausing, I finally turned and met his eyes, noting that his skin still bore the impression of the coarse upholstery of the couch. "Would you like some tea?" I offered, then watched as his mouth fell open, barely more than a centimeter, just staring at me in suprise.

"Aren't you even going to ask my why I'm here, Bones? How I got in?" He took a step closer and I could feel the heat of his body close to mine, so a took a small step back, shifting my weight onto my heels.

"No."

"No?"

"No."

I waited, fully expecting another question. When he clamped his lips shut and glanced away, I spoke again. "Last chance on the tea."

He shook his head and blinked slowly before asking, "Uh... No. Don't suppose there's any coffee? I'm not really much of a tea person." Yawning, he stretched his arms up above his head, pausing to rumple his short hair before letting his arms drop again.

"Not unless you're gonna make it yourself," I told him, putting the kettle back on the stove.

"Jeez, Bones! Not a very good hostess, are we?"

I glared at him, which only provoked a grin. "You're the one who broke into my place, Booth. I think that relieves me f any hostess duties."

"Ah-ha! See, you are upset at me, Bones."

I toss him another look before ducking past him to take a seat on the couch. "Booth, I'm not angry. I know why you're here and that Angela probably gave you key. I just had no intention of making coffee. I was going to have some tea, take a quick shower, and get some sleep. You came to make sure I was okay and maybe for a little revenge, therefore putting a hitch in my plans. The least you can do is to make your own coffee so I can sit down and enjoy my tea."

Satisfied that I had made my point, I leaned back and took a careful sip of my tea, keeping an eye on Booth, who was still gawking at me from the kitchen. Those facial muscles that had been so relaxed earlier were now tense, wrinkling his forehead as he considered his options. Resigning himself, he turned away from me to start hunting through my cabinets for coffee supplies.

I was amazed that he hadn't mentioned Zach once. Blowing gently at the steam rising from my mug, I watched the tiny bubbles swirling wildly in the slight breeze. It would happen eventually. I heard the coffee maker gurgle to life and turned to watch him grin in triumph as he strode towards me.

"You know, I would have let you in."

"Hmmm?"

"If you'd waited, I would have let you come in. I know you think you need to protect me, though I'm still not sure why."

Flopping down right next to me, he spread his arms across the back of the couch behind us, making my breath catch as his thigh pressed into mine as he got comfortable. "Ahhh- But Bones, you didn't come straight home. I wasn't going to sit on your doorstep like some lost puppy begging to be let in." He paused, leaning in towards me to make me look him in the eyes. "By the way, where exactly did you go? Because I know that you weren't at the lab. Angela told me you'd left hours ago."

I looked away, setting down my mug and taking a deep breath. "No where, really." In part it was the truth. I'd intended to go home, but for some reason, I kept driving, ending up at my mother's grave site. I wasn't sure what I had hoped to accomplish, but I got out of the car, remembering what Booth had said about speaking to the dead. But standing there, I found I couldn't speak to my mother, I simply felt foolish, even in the dark empty cemetery. Instead, I decided to compose a letter to Zach verbally. I wouldn't ever record it, but I did manage to put together a lot of the pieces that were troubling me.

While logically I understood how Gormogon had managed to deceive Zach, I had been having a great deal of trouble processing my own feelings regarding the betrayal. The most obvious part that was disconcerting was the fact that I had always felt confident that his loyalty was tied to uncovering facts, to the truth. I relied on his intellect and his sense of duty because it had always been steadfast and unwavering. I also knew that I had always had Zach's admiration. I had been his mentor; given him a place to belong in a world that often didn't understand people with his kind of intelligence.

But as I verbally composed my letter to him, I realized that his betrayal wasn't what was causing me the most trepidation. It was my own failure. I recognized that I had unintentionally left a gap in his network of support. I had been, for so long, the one who acted as his guide, offered him praise, and helped him to test himself. But once he became a full member of the team, I stepped out of that role and into the role of colleague. Perhaps the heaviest of the guilt in the end was that I had been too wrapped up in my personal dramas to recognize that Zach was being lured away from us.

"Bones—could you be more specific?" His question yanked me from my thoughts and I turned to find him still grinning broadly at me.

"Huh?"

"Where'd you go, Bones?" He prodded again, nudging my booted foot with his socked one. The hand behind my head came down to squeeze my shoulder and his steady gaze was whispering a litany of encouraging words, fairly begging me to open up.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked him frankly.

"Do what? I'm just asking a question." He held up his free hand, waving it about to emphasize his innocence.

"Why do you continue to pursue a matter when it's clear that I don't care to share something with you," I replied. Apparently this amused him, because his head fell back as he chuckled, gripping my shoulder tighter and squeezing me a little closer to him.

"Because I see that as my role in all of this."

"This?"

"Our partnership. Friendship, Bones. See, your role is to make sure that my hunches and interviews and psychology all have a basis in fact. And my role, as Booth, is to try to poke and nudge you towards leaps of logic that wouldn't normally be within your grasp…" His voice trailed off as he hauled me into his lap and started driving his fingers along the sides of my ribs. When his tickling didn't elicit the appropriate response, he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "_And_ to make you have some fun once in a while," punctuating his statement with a firm pinch to my hip. I squealed in surprise and tried to get to my feet, but he hauled me back down onto his lap, his arms wrapping around me until I was pressed fully against his chest.

Squirming around, I managed to turn to face him with my legs straddling his hips and my knees jammed into the back of my couch. He continued to pinch my sides with quick little bites, just enough to drive me crazy. I was laughing hysterically and struggling to get my hands on him for revenge. When my fingers finally made contact it was at the waistline of his jeans and I drove my fingers along his obliques, tickling him quickly and easily.

He gasped and began trying to swat away my hands, but I kept myself firmly locked in place with my legs, squeezing tighter around his hips. It wasn't until he finally caught both of my wrists in his hands and held them up above my head that I realized just how tightly our hips were pressed together and just how much heat was building there. I let him hold my wrists, gasping and struggling to catch my breath, watching his eyes wandering over my torso, lingering finally at my breasts. Glancing down, I realize that the buttons had popped and only one button, near my navel, was now holding my shirt together. His eyes were taking in the lace bra that I had put on this morning.

Finally he releases my hands, but his arms came back around me, his warm hands both cradling my back. I shivered at his touch and shifted my position slightly at the arousal that was now pounding through me.

"Uhh—Bones. I think—your shirt…" His rough, breathless voice rumbled through my chest and I found I couldn't move. His eyes had finally left my breasts and were looking into my own.

After a long moment of silence, we both smiled at one another. A slight giggle at our current position bubbled up inside me and slipped out. His smile spread wider and soon we were both laughing, with our hips still locked and holding onto one another. As our laughter died down, I managed to slide off his lap and I sprawled out on the couch beside him, my lungs still aching from the laughter.

"Booth. I bet your coffee's ready now," I remind him, watching his flushed face as he tries to shift to hide the tightness of his slacks.


	2. Chapter 2

He's staring down at his toes and rubbing the back of his head

He's staring down at his toes and rubbing the back of his head. Bent forward like that, I can no longer tell if the tightness in his slacks has lessened. Certainly my own excitement had not yet abated. I know that my face is still flushed and I can still feel the moisture in my underwear. Taking a deep breath, I pulled my shirt tight across my chest before looking at him.

Where he had been so at ease earlier, his entire body was now on edge. He had scooted up to the edge of the couch and was resting with his elbows on his knees and his head in one hand. I could see his masseter muscle working as he held his eyes on a spot across the room. Hesitantly, I reached out to put one hand on his back, letting it settle against his nearer shoulder blade, feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

"Go grab some coffee," I told him. "I'm going to go change into a new shirt."

I went to rise, fully intending to go back to my bedroom, find a new shirt and return with a bit of composure. I was already thinking that I would need to fix a new cup of tea because the first one was certainly cold by now when his voice fixed me to my seat.

"No."

I turned to look at his face, still drawn down in tension. My heart raced as I asked, "No?"

"No."

He pulled his lips between his teeth in a near scowl as one of his arms came around me to slide one finger down my spine before wrapping his forearm around my back and grasping my hip with his hand. I pulled gently against his hold and teased, "Booth, someone ripped my shirt open, I need—"

My words were cut off by his other arm, which came across my lap to take an anchoring hold on my thigh. With one swift motion, he had spun me sideways with my legs lying on top of his. Then that second hand slide up from my thigh, over my hand and my arm until it crested at the back of my neck. It wasn't until that hand began to slowly pull me in closer that I realized that I had been hold in my breath. In a few seconds, he'd brought me within inches of his face, which had somehow lost all signs of tension, having melted into a gentle smile.

"I like that shirt on you, Bones," he teased, leaning in to kiss the tip of my nose. He didn't pull back, instead he leaned in further, letting his lips brush across my cheek until they were a breath away from my ear. I could feel heat suffuse my neck and cheeks as I felt him inhaling the scent that he had found there. I let my head fall back slightly as he began to nip and kiss at my neck and jaw, working his way around to my chin and finally to my lips.

Last time, I had tried to remain detached from his touch. I had kept my mind focused on the idea of fulfilling my family's wishes. But even then, with all that relied on that moment, I hadn't been able to avoid the rush of sensation that his touch set in motion. Now there was no pressure. Nothing was really hanging on this kiss. But suddenly, it seemed incredibly important that he feel what he had ignited in me, setting my hand into motion, bringing it to his belt to unfasten it. Before I knew what was happening, I had his pants open and I was delving my fingers into the slit in his boxers to find the source of all the heat that was radiating between us.

Without lifting his lips from mine, he groaned, his tongue arching against the roof of my mouth. I freed his cock from his underwear and firmly held the base and stroked upward to roll my thumb gently over the damp tip. Pulling out of the kiss, I looked him in the eyes as I stroked him again in the same pattern. I saw his mouth open to speak and I put my finger across his lips to silence him.

I locked eyes with him and began to stroke faster, my hand tracing down the side of his face, then along his jaw. His hips bucked up into my hips and he let out a long growl that sounded like my name. Swiveling my hips, I managed to get my legs off of his and down underneath of me to kneel between his legs. With a little encouragement, he lifted his hips and let me pull down his slacks and underwear before I resumed my task.

Without losing his gaze, I slide the head of his cock into my mouth, teasing the tip with my tongue. I brought my other hand down across his chest, over his stomach, and down until I could take his balls in my hands. I took his cock deeper in my mouth, rolling my tongue along the underside to stroke the length of him. Using my hand, I continue to stroke rest of his length. I watched him attempt to mutter something to me, but nothing coherent was able to escape his lips as I sucked his cock with long slow strokes of my lips.

He chest is rising and falling so fast and I can hear his breath rasping in his throat. I feel his hands on my shoulders and shiver in excitement as I hear him manage to stammer, "I-- I'm gonna… oh… Boones…" A wave of heat hit me and pushed to suck him faster, scraping my teeth lightly over the surface of his cock as it slid in and out of my mouth.

The hands on my shoulders were trying to stop me, but I had no intention. This was about him. About making me feel the passion I had learned to express. More than biology. Tonight was about just this one act. And when my hand took one of his and brought it to my face to nuzzle against it as I sucked, a moan wrenched from him as he came hot and hard in my mouth. I swallowed around him, feeling his cum burning down my throat.

"OH, god. Bones." He gasping, stroking my hair. Leaning down, he kissed my face as I rose and he pulled me in close. I returned his kiss, gently pulling him up from the couch. Once standing, he pulled back, looking at me strangely.

I glanced at the door to my bedroom, then back at him and he smiled and let me lead him there. Once inside, I went to my dresser and pulled off my shirt, letting it drop in the hamper. Reaching into the top drawer, I pulled out a tank top to wear to bed. I could hear him behind me, pulling his pants off the rest of the way and pushing them to the corner. I pulled on the tank top and turned around to find him stark naked in front of me, staring at my now fully dressed figure. He glanced around him quickly, hunting out the clothes he had just discarded.

"Bones, I— I thought… I wanted to… touch you." He paused, eyes scanning my body. "Why…?"

"I love you, Booth." The words came from my mouth before I realized that they had formed.

He froze, no longer hunting down his clothes. "You wha—"

"I love you," I repeated. "And tonight, that, out on the couch, that was for you. I want to make sure you understand that I'm not doing this to… satisfy my own sexual needs."

"But I want to touch you…" he replied, nearly on the verge of tears, "To show you my love for you."

"Every relationship I've ever had began with relieving mutual sexual urges. The guy would always become emotionally invested in the relationship and I… I wasn't ready. I want to try… Try to be heart before brain. Or biology as it is in this case.

His bottom lip is quivering as I take his hand and we lie down together on the bed, face to face on our sides. I wipe the near tears from his eyes and press my lips to his forehead and feel his breathing slow as I stroke his hair. Soon I feel my eyes begin to droop and I'm drifting off to sleep, warm and safe in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Temperance Brennan… Oh, Ange, it's you

"Temperance Brennan… Oh, Ange, it's you."

The sound of her voice startled me to consciousness. She was very close. Opening my eyes, all I could see was the pillow that was practically in my mouth. I closed my eyes again as I felt the weight of the bed shift as she continued. "Yeah… I went for a drive… Promise you won't laugh—"

The rest of her conversation was cut off by the closing of the door behind her. With that, I turned my attention to my current position. I opened my eyes and looked around her bedroom and the memory of the night before crept back in. I felt my cock stirring as I remembered how her eyes had held mine, begging me to believe her.

I doubt Bones had any idea all that she'd been expressing in that gaze. With each stroke of her hand, I could practically hear her spilling out a string of revelations about herself to me. The first touch had been simple. "This is my choice," she'd told me. The second was merely, "Believe me." Each little note was seared into my skin as she stroked me.

But the touch of her hand revealed the Bones that I already knew, responding to a physiological need with skill and precision. What surprised me was the revelation that came with the touch of her lips to my cock. These were pure expressions of her heart, so rarely given and they were pouring out over me, rushing faster than I could count. The best I could hope to do was follow the arcing themes of comfort, loyalty, excitement, passion and finally love.

I belonged to her fully and I could only hope that she recognized that. I couldn't have stopped her, even if I had wanted to. When she took my hand and placed it on her cheek, letting me feel my cock sliding in and out of her lips, I was overcome with the strength of her love. Merely the memory of that feeling, of having all of her love directed at me for one shining moment, was enough to bring me fully erect.

I had not arrived last night with that in mind. I'd fully expected a cup of coffee, a little chit-chat, maybe a hug or some tears, and that would be it. I'd be vanquished to return home to my empty bedroom. I'd even expected her to be angry at my attempts to comfort and protect her from the situation, but I hoped that I would be able to gradually win her acceptance as I had in the past.

Her ease with my presence and my intention completely floored me. I expected her usual pragmatic, no-nonsense reaction. She'd need to process the situation logically and for me to distract her with some snappy advice that she'd dismiss as unnecessary. Perhaps it would still happen, after all, she hadn't allowed me to reciprocate. But last night, she'd calmly accepted my need to be with her, adjusted her plans accordingly, let me stay, and had spelled out her love for me in the form of a gaze and a great deal of touch.

"She said that she loves me." I said it out loud, hoping that hearing it would help me believe that it wasn't some kind of bizarre dream. Sitting up, I ran my hair through my hair and leaned back against the headboard. I considered the possibility of getting up, putting my clothes back on, but thought better of it. My best chance of ensuring that she would not try to backpedal was to be right here, just as I was when she left, waiting to continue the conversation that had begun last night.

I heard her just outside the door now. She said, "Yeah, I know. I'll see you on Monday, Ange." The door swung open and she stepped inside. She froze when she heard me suck in my breath at the sight of her. Those lean, toned thighs of hers were entirely bare. Apparently she had shucked her pants at some point in the night whilst I was sleeping, because now the only thing covering her from the waist down were a pair of super-soft looking gray underwear with ribbon thin straps that arched up to hook over her trim but rounded hips.

She set the phone on the nightstand and folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head slightly to the side. Only then did I realize that my mouth was hanging slightly ajar and I was staring mercilessly at her. Snapping my mouth shut, I averted my eyes just slightly and gave her an apologetic smile.

"So…Angela says I owe you a kiss. Well, actually she said that I should make you breakfast in bed. But then I reminded her that I don't have any of those meaty breakfast things you like here, so she said that you'll just have to settle for a kiss," she said quickly, coming to sit on the edge of the bed near me.

Licking my lips to wet them, I asked, "And why is that? Why does Angela think I deserve breakfast in bed?"

Her hands were absent-mindedly smoothing down her tank top, which was riding up higher and higher above those precious little straps, letting me see an increasingly wider swath of skin. "For coming over last night. For waiting while I wandered around for hours. Most people would have just given up and gone home."

"So you didn't tell—"

"No! Of course not, Booth. The last thing we need is Angela butting into this to say 'I told you so' right now." She grinned and then quickly averted her eyes to something on the floor, knowing what my response to that was going to be.

"Told you what, Bones?"

I was shocked to see her blush. She stood and re-crossed her arms across her chest, shifting anxiously from one foot to another as she contemplated her answer. While she had admitted to loving me the night before, this was day time and the hormones were no longer the driving force in the situation, so I knew she wasn't magically going to become more forthcoming.

"Angela… She says we have chemistry. I believe her actual words were something like 'You two would be sizzling in the bag.'"

"Sack, Bones. She said sack."

"Whatever. You weren't there. She knew I was—" Her hand came up to her mouth and she physically stopped herself from continuing. That blush was persisting and continuing to travel down her neck. I imagined that it was probably spreading its heat to her breasts as well when I realized that her nipples were peaking beneath her thin top.

She quickly stepped towards her dresser, pulling one of the drawers out to reveal neatly folded pajama pants. Before she could grab a pair, I leapt to my feet and came to stand behind her, putting my hands on her shoulders. "She knew you were what, Bones?"

Squeezing her shoulders gently, I leaned in, grazing my lips along the lean muscles of her neck, allowing my tongue to sneak out for a quick taste.

"Booth!" She exclaimed, squirming from my grasp and brushing my hands from her shoulders. I caught her before she could retreat further, skimming my arms around her waist and drawing her in close. In my arms, I could feel her tremble slightly. Heat was rolling off of her in waves and I realized suddenly that I could smell her arousal.

My hands closed tighter on her hips, fingers pulling and teasing along the lines of those straps that had been fascinating me ever since she'd walked back into the room. Bringing my lips back to her neck, I asked her again, "Come on, Bones. Tell me. Angela knew that you were…" My lips spread to begin nibbling their way from her shoulder, up along her neck to her earlobe. A small sigh escaped her lips and I felt one of my fingers slide under the strap, teasing back and forth on the sensitive skin there. My other hand plucked gently at the strap, incrementally easing it down a few millimeters.

"Dreaming about you," she gasped, her head falling back against my chest. My cock was fully erect and pressing into the small of her back and I felt it twinge with each little squirming move she made. My mouth moved back down her neck to explore her now fully exposed collar bone.

"What kind of dreams?" I asked, never taking my lips from her skin.

Her trembling fingers were reaching up to slide over my hair and down my cheek. Turning in my arms, she slide one hand behind my neck while the other began strolling down my chest. She pulled me down into a kiss, nipping at my bottom lip until my mouth opened to allow her tongue access to me.

With a gasp, she pulled back and whispered, "I dreamed about this." With that, her lips returned to mine and my hips were driving her back against the dresser. A quick squeal of excitement rose up from her throat as we kissed, her hands now scratching patterns across my back as I drove her harder against the dresser.

I brought my hands from her hips, skimming so lightly across her straining nipples as to only tease them and to her shoulders. Then they traveled down her arms to her wrists and closed down. I took both her wrists in one hand and held them up above her head. At first she struggled to escape my grasp, but soon gave in, apparently favoring my direction to ending this. My other hand pulled her tank top up and then returned to tease her breast. First, I used my finger tips, cupping her breasts and then slowly, lightly dragging my splayed fingers inward towards the trembling peaks, pulling away just before actually making contact. After a few of these strokes she was gasping and whimpering in my hands.

I drove one thigh between hers, spreading her legs wider to help support her as I felt her knees weakening. My fingers finally made contact with her nipples and she let out a loud moan that I could feel trembling through her body. The touch started light, teasing over the tip, and grew to light pulling and pinching until they were fully engorged and straining towards me.

Only then did I allow my hand to move on, down her stomach, teasing its way down to that underwear. I wasn't quite ready to remove it yet. Instead, I began tracing the skin along the elastic edges with a light fingernail. She trembled each time my finger dragged over the damp area between her legs to switch to the other side. My hard cock was straining towards her damp folds, twitching painfully against her thigh, and all I could hope was that she was ready.

I tried to pull her underwear down, but found that I couldn't quite manage it in my excitement. Letting her hands free, I watched as she bent down in front of me and shimmied out of that gorgeous underwear, her firm ass teasing me. I moved forward before she could turn around, leaning over to press myself firmly across her back. My cock pressed firmly along her slit as she bent forward against the dresser. Bringing my lips to her ear, I asked, "Is this okay?"

She gasped and pressed back against my cock, nodding emphatically and took hold of the dresser as she felt me guiding my cock into her folds. So hot and wet, I sank in slowly, enjoying the rippling feeling of her muscles stretching to accommodate me. Reaching around her, I brought one hand to her breasts, holding her firmly and teasing her nipple between my fingers as my other hand slipped in to find her clit, warm and heavy between her legs. It fairly jumped at my touch, causing her hips to buck back against my cock, sinking me in deeper. "Oh, Booth!" She moaned as I felt her thighs tremble.

I began to move in and out of her, driving deeper and deeper, our bodies pressed tightly together as her moaning increased. One of her hands came back as we are thrusting to stroke my thighs, occasionally scraping them with her nails. The intensity kept building as we moved increasingly faster, the sound of our skin smacking filling the room. I felt her walls tightening around me and I brought my hand down from her breast to take hold of her hips to drive harder. With each thrust now, she was crying out, begging, all incoherent.

Until she came. My name poured from her lips in a heavy, raspy-throated groan that ripped any shred of control from my body. Her body wrapped in tighter and tighter around me and I felt her juices searing my skin as the muscles in her back and legs twitched and tensed in climax. The feeling of her whole body exploding around me set off my own orgasm, feeling my cum shooting so deep inside of her, mixing with the hot elixir that was already surrounding me.

"Oh… god, Bones. I… I love you so much." I gasped, my arms pulling her upright and closer into my arms, my cock still buried inside of her. Neither of us could move as our muscles sent quivering little messages back and forth.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm can't identify the reason for my reluctance to answer Booth's question

I'm can't identify the reason for my reluctance to answer Booth's question.

Since Christmas, I had found myself waking, with increasing frequency, from intensely sexual dreams that featured him. It was the strength and frequency that was new, not my companion. I was certain before then that it was simply a matter of the fact that he was one of my closest male friends to whom I was attracted. Certainly, I was close to Hodgins and Zach, but they simply didn't arouse a physiological response in me.

These new dreams were far more realistic than I was comfortable with. I would wake, still feeling the heat of his skin on mine and I would imagine that I could smell his cologne in the air. I would sit up and realize that my muscles were fairly tingling from the memory of his imagined touch. Each time, I would try to diffuse my arousal through masturbation, to no avail. Every technique, every position I could try and none of them were able to bring me to release. It was reaching the point that even the slightest touch from him would trigger a deep sexual response in me. My heart would race and I would feel heat spreading from my erogenous zones.

Finally, I had turned to Angela. I confided in her about the dreams and she hadn't seemed surprised. Not in the least. She hugged me tight and shook her head as though she were scolding me and bluntly told me that I needed to get laid. With Booth. And soon.

But when Booth asked me what I had told Angela, I found that I couldn't speak. Hours ago I had been on my knees with his penis in my mouth and yet I couldn't admit that I had sexual fantasies about him.

Booth has always been able to push me, even when anyone else would simply be rebuffed. His way of gently cracking me open emotionally has always astounded me. But now that he knows that he is allowed to touch me, he can push with a lot more strength.

Somehow, in the space of the last seven hours he has discovered how sensitive my neck is. When he stood and came up behind me and began caressing my neck with his lips, my secret spilled out like a flood. Arousal rocked me to my core when I realized that my admission had pushed him over the edge as he began to explore my body unapologetically, using slight touches that built up to pinches and nibbles and bites. His fingers slid under the straps of my underwear and teased that tender flesh until my vagina was quivering and my clit was thrumming with excitement. When I finally peeled my underwear down and had my shirt hiked up above my breasts, completely bare to him, I was so desperate to feel him inside me that I didn't want to wait another moment.

That was when he'd pressed the evidence of his own need against my ass, asking tenderly if I was okay with this. I couldn't deny him, but I also couldn't form language due to my elevated respiratory rate, so I ground my hips back against his hard cock in response. In a flash, I was pushed heavily into the dresser and I gripped at it to keep my footing. He entered me so cautiously that I know I was whimpering and begging incoherently for more. I could feel his well defined pectoral muscles pressed against my back and leaned back into them to feel the heat of him against me. I remembered his words so long ago, that making love was when two people became one. I'd told him that it was scientifically speaking impossible, but he said that it was about trying. About getting close. That's what I wanted. Closer.

My hips responded to him inside me of their own will, pressing back to meet his thrusts as his hands wrapped around me, somehow teasing my nipple and my clit at the same time. Soon he was driving deeper and deeper, hitting that spot inside me, ventral to my cervix that set my nerves on fire. When I felt one of his hands close down on my hip to help him thrust harder, my knees nearly buckled beneath me. I was astounded when it only took a few more minutes for him to bring me to climax as he came inside of me.

Afterwards, we'd stood there for a long moment, him holding me tight against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around my body. He had no idea that he was the only thing keeping me on my feet. Before I was fully recovered, he managed to shuffle us over to the bed, where he leaned me back and spread me out for his next plan.

Gently, he pulled me towards the end of the bed and helped me lay down. After a long kiss, he knelt on the floor between my legs. My toes curled as he began to place feather-light kisses along the insides of my calves and knees. I shivered in satisfaction. "Oh, Booth. That feels so good…" I hissed, feeling his tongue teasing lines up and down my inner thighs, slowly working its way up. "Please… I want you to taste me."

I quivered as his hands began massaging my calves while his tongue meandered its way closer and closer to my center. I brought one of my hands to rest in his hair as he worked, teasing his tongue over my folds nearly imperceptibly. He had me fairly vibrating in minutes, but continued to keep his touch teasing. I started to squirm, gently trying to guide him closer. This only prompted him to blow lightly over my clit, wrenching a groan from my throat.

He finally spoke, but his raspy voice was directed solely at my center. I could barely hear him as he asked, "Tell me what you want, Bones? Do you want my tongue on your clit first? Teasing, circling. Then sliding through your folds until I can delve inside and taste you?"

"Please, Booth. Stop teasing me. I need you."

I tugged at him again, hoping he would understand that this need was rising so high I could barley contain myself. He must have because suddenly, he had sucked my clit tightly into his mouth and was working the tip with his tongue. My head fell back and I let my hand drop as his tongue took long exploratory laps from my entrance up to my clit. I could hear the slurping smacking sounds of him enjoying my taste, reveling in his control over my body. Sucking and teasing with his tongue to find out which touches elicited the strongest response.

My entire body was quaking and I couldn't move. His tongue was working magic for me and I was certain that this was going to be another one of my dreams. My hands clamped down on the sheets as one of his hands came up to begin exploring my vagina with his fingers. First one, then two, sliding inside, hooking up and back towards himself to hit my spot with each thrust, causing my hips to buck in response to his manipulation of my body.

I felt myself approaching the edge, and struggled to find my voice. "I… Booth—Please! Don't sto—I… So close. Booth, please."

He leaned in closer, burying his tongue in deeper and soon I was shaking with the rolling entry of my orgasm. A long wrenching groan came from somewhere inside of me, leaving me quaking and shivering as I came around his fingers.

"God, Bones," he said as he looked up at me, sucking his damp fingers into his mouth to suck away the remaining traces of my juices from them. I reached down, my body still trembling from the waves of my climax, and pulled him up next to me, turning on my side to look into his eyes.

After a long moment to catch my breath, I said, "You know, eventually we will have to discuss this."

"We talked."

"That's not what I mean. If this is going to continue, which I believe we both agree it should, we will have to work out rules."

"Who needs rules?" He teased, diving in to place a line of kisses from my clavicle then up my jugular vein. Gently, I pushed him back, recognizing his diversionary tactic.

"For work, Booth. At work I need… It needs to be separate. I don't want _this_ to interfere with our professionalism," I told him carefully.

He nodded, letting his bottom lip protrude slightly in a comical pout. "Bones, you know, you really know how to bring a guy down. Here I thought you were going to start wearing your shirts like this to work," he teased, plucking at my tank top, which was still rolled up above my breasts.

I swatted hit hand away playfully, grinning. "I'm serious, Booth. We will talk. Not now though…" My voice trailed off as he began teasing my nipple with a little flicking motion. I let out a slight sigh, leaning back with my mouth still slightly ajar as he continued his tease.

The sensation was interrupted suddenly by a knock at my door. For a moment, we froze, staring at each other in surprise, until the knocking grew in intensity. Heaving a heavy sigh, I pulled my shirt down over my breasts and scrambled to find my pants, pausing momentarily to press my palms against my over-stimulated nipples in attempt to calm them. Finally, I spotted my pants just as my phone began to ring.

"Don't answer it," I commanded as I bent down to pull my pants up over my legs. Then I reached past him and snatched up the phone. "Tempera—"

"I'm at the door, sweetie. You gonna let me in?"

"Angela," I mouthed to Booth. He raised his eyebrows but stayed seated on the bed.

"I'm coming, Ange. Gimme just a second," I said quickly and hung up the phone before she could continue. "Booth, stay here. Do not come out until you're dressed."

"But Bones—"

I heard his plea as I sprinted out the door, but didn't wait to hear the rest. Reaching the front door, I opened it to find Angela standing there holding several bags of carry out food. She shrugged and attempted a grin as she told me, "I decided that we all needed breakfast."

"Come on in," I told her, taking two of the bags from her. I guided her to the coffee table, glancing momentarily at my barely-touched cup of tea from the last night.

She sat on the couch, pulling styrofoam boxes from bags as she began to speak rapidly, "Bren, I'm so sorry to burst in on you like this… I just needed to not be alone this morning. I had a really rough night, staying up all night, thinking about poor Zach. Hodgins stayed at the lab. He said he needed to work. I know that's how he is, but I was there in his big house, alone. No Zach. No husband… I told him I'd be fine, but god, I just kept pacing the empty rooms all night and—"

Wrapping my arms around her, I managed to quiet her as I pulled her close, stroking her hair. "Don't you worry. You're not alone now. And we'll have breakfast. A really _big_ breakfast by the looks of it."

Sniffling, she grinned sheepishly and nodded. "It is a lot of food, isn't it?" I nodded as she continued, "I was going to go to that diner that you and Booth always go to, but it wasn't open yet. So I stopped at that tourist diner over by the Portrait Gallery, you know, Lincoln House. I think the guy thought I was ordering for an army. I hope it's okay."

"I'm sure it'll be fine. I know Booth will love it." I sat down next to her and put one arm over her shoulders, giving her a quick squeeze.

"Is he awake yet?"

Just then, Booth emerged from the bedroom shirtless. Angela's eyes swung from him to me, pinning me to my seat. "Oh my god! You little liar!" She said, giving me a little slap to my shoulder.

"What?" I looked at her wide-eyed, hoping I was wrong.

She looked at me, crossing her arms, and just waited expectantly. "You know, sweetie. Don't lie." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Booth hanging back, looking quite sheepish as he glanced from me to Angela.


	5. Chapter 5

"You promised you'd tell me," Angela whined at me

"You promised you'd tell me," Angela whined at me.

"I was going to tell you—"

"When?"

"After I discussed it with Booth."

"You know I wouldn't tell anyone…" She complained. "So tell me, was it as good as I predicted?"

She met my eyes and waited patiently while I glanced nervously over at Booth, unable to stop the goofy smile that spread across my face. I blushed instantly, realizing I had just revealed everything.

"See!" She declared gleefully, intensifying my blush. "I knew it would be like that." Playfully, she poked me in the side. I looked down at the ground, unable to look at her as she teased.

Mercifully, Booth stepped in, clearing his throat. "You know I am in the room ladies. And besides, I believe I smell food. Are you sharing?"

"Of course!" Angela replied and leaned over to pop open a few of the boxes, revealing eggs, hash browns, bacon, sausage and a slice of apple pie, which made Booth's eyes open wider with anticipation. "These are for you, Booth. And there's a huge stack of pancakes for all of us to share."

He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips as he took a seat cross-legged on the floor across from us. "Utensils?" He asked, pulling his box of pie closer to him and glancing at Angela.

"Damn it. I knew I forgot something." She said, shaking her head.

"I'll get some from the kitchen," Booth declared, leaping to his feet and heading for the cabinets.

"Start some coffee while you're in there, Booth," Angela called over her shoulder. "Use that Columbian stuff Brenna got. The red Juan Valdez bag. That stuff was great."

Turning to me, she whispered, "That ought to keep him busy for a while… Now. When he comes back, I get to watch."

"Angela! Booth and I are not having intercourse while you watch!"

"Not sex, silly. Just a kiss. A real one."

"No way."

"You let Carolina watch."

"That was for Christmas with my family. Because she was feeling 'puckish'."

"Come on, Tempe! I was the one who encouraged you. Without me, who knows how long it would have taken the two of you to get it on. Don't I deserve to see all that crazy chemistry that I helped to bring to fruition?" She caught my eyes and pleaded openly.

"Only so long as you promise you'll stop making this awkward after that."

"Cross my heart, sweetie," she said, lowering her voice back down to a whisper. "And I won't tell a sole… Unless you want me to."

"Now shush, Ange. He'll be back any minute and he'll hear you."

Just then, Booth strides back in proffering silverware for each of us. When he leans in to give me mine, I make my move, wrapping one hand around the back of his neck and laying my lips quite dramatically across his.

He lets out a little growl, pulling back slightly before he relaxes into the kiss. Then he leans in, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, nearly pulling me up out of my seat and raising goose-bumps up and down my arms. He deepens the kiss, sliding his tongue over my lips and over my teeth. I can't control the moan that escapes my mouth as my other hand comes up to take hold of his shoulder.

"_Damn._ No wonder Caroline thought you two were going at like bunnies." At the sound of her voice, we separate with an audible "pop." I was blushing again and Booth just sat there staring at me and grinning.

"Had to make sure that Angela got a sufficient reward for this bounty of food she brought us." He winked and returned to his seat on the floor. "By the way, the coffee's started.

True to her word, Angela kept her remarks to herself as we ate our monstrous breakfast. We all carefully steered clear of discussing the subject of Zach, instead focusing on Booth as he recounted for us the story of Parker's recent encounter with a snake. Apparently, the boy had caught a garden snake in the yard and taken it inside to keep as a pet. He kept it hidden in a box under his bed and tried to keep it a secret. But it wasn't long before it escape, terrifying his poor mother.

The food soon dwindled and I was shocked to see that we had consumed nearly all of it. Booth brought us each a mug of coffee and the mood suddenly turned very serious when Angela proposed that we drink to Zach. As we drank, we silently looked around atone another warily, waiting to see who would speak first.

In the end, it was Booth who spoke first. "You know, I still can't see Zach as a killer. He was so logical and idealistic. Sometimes he still seemed like a big kid."

"_Is_, Booth. He's still alive," I pointed out sternly. "While I was out last night, I thought about that. I realized just how susceptible Zach was around that time. He was still trying to fit back in with the team after being rejected by the military. Because he was no longer a grad student, I was trying to stay away from treating him as a student to make room for him as a colleague, leaving him without a mentor for probably the first time in his young life. Hodgins was still his friend as always, but he was distracted by adjusting to married life. And then the attention of the team has been being pulled every which direction by all of my family's drama…" I let my words trail off, not sure what else to add.

"And Gormogon stepped in and scooped him right up." Angela finished for me. "We should visit him. Once he's settled in."

"It's going to be very difficult for someone as intelligent as Zach to 'settle in'. It's not like he's actually insane or unstable. He was just vulnerable and manipulated. It seems like such a waste, you know. Like Gormogon made him his final victim. Zach's alive, but he'll never be able to reach his potential," I pointed out.

Booth stood and came up behind me and began to gently massage my shoulders. I leaned back into his hands, feeling them begin to melt the tension in my shoulders. His thumbs worked slowly over the layers of muscle that came together at the base of my neck and I let my head fall back in pleasure.

"I'm really gonna miss that guy. But you know what I'm going to miss most about him?" He asked.

"His persistent questions about sex and dating?" Angela responded teasingly.

"No. Not those. But I am going to miss that thing he had with Hodgins." Booth paused his ministrations as he continued, "The crazy experiments, the 'King of the Lab' contests. His undying attention to detail. It brought out the best in him, I think. Remember the time they put the frozen pig into the wood chipper?"

"Eeew. Yes. That was disgusting. But I definitely don't think I'm ever going to be able to watch one of those hair-brained experiments again without remembering him," Angela said wistfully.

We all fell silent and I felt Booth's hands going to work again. The pressure increased and moan managed to escape, causing Angela to suddenly turn to glare at us, raising an eyebrow at our behavior. "I _think_ that's my cue to head home, guys. Um, sweetie, would you mind getting me that file you were talking about this morning? I think I'm going to go into the lab and check on Hodgins. I might as well get started on work while I'm there."

"Of course, just give me a minute, its back in the bedroom," I told her. Standing up, I went back to my bedroom and pulled out my briefcase that I had left at home the day before. Once I opened the folders, I hunted for the file Angela had been talking about, but couldn't find it. I checked the dresser, the closet, even under the bed, in case it had been misplaced during the day's earlier activities. It wasn't until I stood up from the checking the bed that I remembered that it was actually sitting on my desk in my office.

I walked back out to the living room and was about to let Angela know where to find the file when I realized that she was whispering something in Booth's ear. They were both grinning broadly and I think she was on the verge of laughter when it was my turn to insert myself into a situation. Clearing my throat, I stepped fully back into the living room and said, "Hey, Ange? I left it on my desk. It should be right next to my keyboard." I intentionally didn't mention the exchange, intending on questioning them separately later. "If not, just give me a call and I'll help you locate it."

The two of them stepped back from one another and I walked with Angela to the door. Booth began clearing up the disaster on the table as she leaned in to whisper to me, "You make that man crazy, sweetie. Don't mess this up."

I gave her a little swat, "Angela!"

"What? I think you're good for each other. And I still think he's a hottie. Have fun!" She leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek before opening the door. "See you Monday! You too, Booth!" She called back to the kitchen.

"Thanks for breakfast!" He called back.

"Thank you, Ange. Let Hodgins know he should go home and get some sleep. I certainly don't want to come in Monday morning to find the man passed out on his desk."

At that, Angela chuckled and waved one last goodbye before stepping out and closing the door behind her. I locked the door and turned around to find Booth smiling, watching me with his hands on his hips. "The two of you are so sweet. Is it wrong that I just had this incredibly hot image of the two of you going at it while I watched?" I jogged over to him, grabbing a pillow from the couch on the way and conked it down over his head. "Did I mention you were both dressed in little bikinis and drenched in tanning oil?"

I went into full out assault mode, whacking him repeatedly with the pillow until we were both aching with laughter. He wrapped his arms around me, trapping me against his body and kissed me soundly until both of us were able to relax. Pulling back, I repeated my words from earlier with Angela, "Booth. Angela and I are not having intercourse while you watch. Or when you not watching for that matter."

"Can't a guy dream?" I gave him one more whack to the head and let the pillow drop, bring my lips to his for another kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Bones rose and strode back to her bedroom

Bones rose and strode back to her bedroom. From behind the couch, I watched her move, my eyes following the sway of her hips, clearly defined by her snug tank top and cotton pants. I was still staring after her when I felt a hand touch mine.

"Booth!" Angela hissed. Shaking my head, I realized that she had come around the couch to stand next to me and was trying to get my attention.

"How'd you know?" I asked her.

Smirking she replied, "I'm psychic… and I saw your shirt out here on the couch when you were in the bedroom. Not to mention the ten minutes it took you guys to get to the door." My eyes were drifting back towards the bedroom, but Angela wasn't done with me yet. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear, "Fuck this up and I'll come after you in your sleep, bucko." I turned to look her in the eye and watched as her stern expression melted into a devilish grin. "Oh, and I think you _definitely_ need to take her to the beach."

"The beach?"

"Trust me," she whispered, "She _really _wants to spend some time with you on some hot sand…" She sent me a wink so obvious, I nearly burst into laughter.

"The dreams?" I asked.

"Definitely."

I was wearing a grin of my own when Bones reappeared, clearing her throat to announce her presence. Angela walked over to her, putting a hand on her shoulders, leaning in close to whisper in her ear. Bones responded by chastising her friend by swatting her on the shoulder and calling her name harshly. I started bagging up the plastic containers on the table, keeping on eye on them the whole time.

They turned towards one another, taking hold of one another's hands, leaning in to whisper for a few moments more, glancing at me and grinning. I paused to watched them, fascinated by the closeness between them. I licked my lips, watching Angela's little hands smooth over Bone's arm with affection. They probably didn't even realize how much they were touching each other. Angela's lips were practically brushing against her friend's ear as she whispered.

The view got even better when Angela pressed her lips to Bones' cheek, lingering for what seemed to be a bit longer than necessary. But then she stepped back and opened the door, calling "See you Monday!" She caught my eye and gave me a little nod, "You too Booth!"

Ducking in the kitchen quickly so Bones wouldn't realize I had been watching, I called back, "Thanks for breakfast!"

"Thank you, Ange. Let Hodgins know he should go home and get some sleep. I certainly don't want to come in Monday morning to find the man passed out on his desk." I heard Bones say as Angela walked out. Hearing the door close, I came up behind Bones, smiling as I admired the lines of her shoulders and back, imagining Angela sliding her hands over that smooth skin, laying kisses along her spine.

Bones turned to look at me and before I knew what I was saying, I teasingly blurted out, "The two of you are so sweet. Is it wrong that I just had this incredibly hot image of the two of you going at it while I watched?" She came at me so fast, I have no idea where she got the pillow from. But that pillow came down hard on the top of my head, provoking a little devil in me to continue with my tease.

"Did I mention you were both dressed in little bikinis and drenched in tanning oil?"

She was laughing with me, but she was beating the crap out of me with the pillow, landing blows to my head and chest and ass. Eventually she was laughing too hard to really do any damage and I wrapped my arms around her, laying a kiss across her lips to still her. When she pulled back, she was ready to play. "Booth. Angela and I are not having intercourse while you watch… Or when you're not watching for that matter."

"Can't a guy dream?" That earned me one more wallop to the head before the pillow was dropped and I received another kiss that quickly had me pushed back against the couch.

Gently, I pushed her back, bring my hands up to hold her hips. "Bones. I think we should clean up this mess and get dressed. See… I have some plans for you."

"And what kind of plans would those be?"

"One you'll like."

"And how can you be sure that I'll like it if you won't tell me."

"Because I know, Bones. And it wouldn't be a surprise anymore if I told you."

"What did Angela tell you?" She asked, piercing me with her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing!" I held up my hands in mock innocence.

She took a step closer, leaning in so our faces were just inches apart. Her eyes examined my face, clearly trying to gauge whether or not I was telling the truth. I let a smile spread across my face and brought a hand up to smooth the hair back from her face. "Bones, I just want to take you somewhere special, okay? I've always wanted to take you to this place, but I just never really had a good reason to do so."

Her expression softened and she nuzzled into my hand. "Do I need to bring anything with me?"

"A change of clothes, casual. If you like swimming, your swim suit. And a pair of comfortable hiking boots."

"Hiking?"

"Yup. You like the great outdoors right?"

"Of course, but—"

"Bones, it's okay. I promise you're going to enjoy this. Now, you should go pack your bag. I'm going to clean up this mess and then I'm going to go pick up some supplies and my own bag."

Still looking a little wary, she walked back towards the bedroom. "Oh, and Bones?"

Turning, she asked, "Yes?"

"You know that conversation you wanted to have. I think we can work that into my plans for the weekend."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." I was grinning like an idiot as she walked back into her bedroom. I collected up the remaining Styrofoam containers and took them to the trash. Next, I collected up the cups and silverware and rinsed them clean in the sink and loaded them into her dishwasher.

Walking back into the living room, I found my shirt and pulled it back on. Once I finished buttoning it up, I called back to Bones, "Hey, I'm heading out. I'll be back in a little bit!"

"Wait!"

She came scampering out of her bedroom, dressed only in a towel. "Bones, you know that's not exactly what I was—"

My teasing was abruptly cut off by her lips locking onto mine. Her tongue swiped across mine and it was over. She spun around and headed back to the bedroom, calling back over her shoulder that I should try not to take too long.

I stood there for a moment, scratching my head. The whole thing still felt so unreal. Just last night I'd been had legitimate concern that I would be thrown out on my ass for breaking into her place. And now I'm plotting to fulfill a fantasy.

Desire was stirring, so I quickly turned and left her apartment. On the drive home, I called a buddy of mine who had a beach house out on the coast near Rehoboth. With a little groveling, the guy agreed to let me use it for the weekend, and told me to swing by his place later to pick up the key.

When I entered my place, I was brimming with accomplishment. Location, set. Now, to pack. My bedroom was a disaster area. I'd been so busy all week with the case that I hadn't bothered to clean up my clothes each evening, just tossing them in the general direction of the hamper before crashing. I smiled, imagining what Bones would think of my carelessness as I sifted through my clothes for the proper attire for the weekend.

As I packed my bag, I imagined Bones wearing a cotton sundress, walking along a beach. Her hair would blow in the wind and she'd be smiling. We'd end up in the sand… wait. Blanket. Definitely a blanket, I thought. Don't need unwanted sand interrupting this little fantasy I'm painting…

Later, I fairly ran through the grocery store, picking up supplies for a little picnic and desert. Once I picked up the key at my friend's house and got directions, I sped back to her apartment to find her waiting with her bag outside her building, talking on her phone. I pulled up and roll down my window to give her a questioning look. She held up a finger, indicating she'd answer my questions in a minute and turned to wander away. I tried not to listen to her conversation as I packed her bag into the back of my vehicle, but I quickly picked up that she was talking to Camille and it certainly was not a personal call.

Closing the tailgate, I leaned against the bumper to watch her. She hadn't bothered with pulling back her hair, so it fell in light waves around her face. I really liked jeans she'd chosen, nice and snug around her trim thighs and ass, but they seemed to be just barely clinging to her hips. They were a bit raged around the edges and the denim was definitely well-worn and promised to be super-soft to the touch.

On top, she wore a silkier, deep brown version of the one she had donned to sleep in the night before that didn't quite cover all of her flat stomach. The shimmer of the fabric made my fingers ache to reach out and touch her. The only jewelry she wore was a coral colored beaded thing, that draped from her neck and drew my eyes to the peak of her breasts, and some dark-golden colored bands on her wrists.

But the real kicker were those shoes. Little beaded flip-flop sandals that just barely peaked out from under the bottom of her jeans. I doubted that I'd ever seen something so overtly casual on Bones. Even when I'd seen her dressed down at work, she'd still been wearing boots or conservative pair of low heels, or even some plain athletic shoes when she knew she was going to be stuck on her feet for a while. But there was no mistaking these shoes for anything but barely-there comfort. Those shoes alone made me grin.

But my joy quickly faded when she turned towards me, hanging up the phone. There was a stern expression on her face as she told me, "That was Dr. Saroyan."

"I gathered that. What does she want?"

"She _wanted_ me to go in to help Hodgins out with an identification."

"There's a case? Why didn't—"

"It's not a case. Hodgins apparently decided to take advantage of our unexpected inventory of the unidentified bones in storage to pull some old files and try to re-attempt identification."

"What did you tell her? I mean, some of those cases are really old, right?"

"That's just it. I lied. I told her I was out of town. That I'd gone to visit an old friend."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Bones," I approached her and put an arm around her shoulder, guiding her to the car. "You're not ready to tell her about us yet, are you?"

"No, but—"

I opened the passenger side door before lifting her up to set her on the seat, still facing me. She was looking down at her hands in her lap, so I used a finger to lift her chin up until she had to look me in the eye. "Keeping this from Camille is going to mean telling a few little lies. You are going out of town, you're just not there yet. And I am an old friend, right?"

"Right," she nodded, still sounding a little sad. Leaning in, I gave her a quick peck on her forehead, winning me a crocked attempt at a smile.

"Right now," I said, running a hand down her thigh, over her calf until I was holding her foot up by the ankle. "I want to know when you bought these?" I pinched her big toe lightly, making her laugh. "I can't say I've ever seen you wear them before."

"Angela bought them for me, in case I decided to go with Sully… I never wore them. But they seemed like the right thing for a trip to the beach."

I dropped her foot to put my hands on my hips. "How did you know? Never mind. I know. Angela, right?" Bones nodded. "I swear that woman just doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut."

This elicited a giggle from Bones, who put one hand on my shoulder. "Booth, she's my best friend." She patted my shoulder gently. "We tell each other _everything._ Eventually."

"I still like the idea of you two in bikinis…"

"Booth!"

"All right, all right. Let's just get going, I said, swinging her legs into the seat and closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Bones

"Hey, Bones. You still awake over there?" Booth asked me, reaching over to put his hand on mine.

"Hmmm… kinda. Guess I didn't get quite enough sleep last night," I replied, stretching as I yawned and turned to look at him through my bleary eyes.

I had been dozing in and out since we'd gotten beyond the Beltway, only half listening as Booth sang along with the radio, tapping his hands on the steering wheel and channel surfing every time they cut for advertising. When he'd stopped on a country station to sing along to a song about beer for horses, I couldn't contain my laughter.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, enjoying the quick glancing smile I received.

"No, but I thought you might want to stop for a bite to eat. There's an ice cream place coming up…"

"Ice cream? Really?"

"Why not? You were looking a little… hot over there."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. We were rolling through rural Delaware, past fields of a wheat and corn. I must have slept through the bay crossing.

"So, ice cream?"

"As long as you pay."

­­­­­­­­­

Soon we're sitting on a picnic bench next to a red barn, eating ice cream out of wax cups.

"Just how many toppings are on that?" I asked, eyeing the pile of multi-colored goop that was dripping down him tower of ice cream.

He spooned up a heap of his treat and took a bite. "I don't know. They call it an 'avalanche.' I think it's got a little of everything."

I shook my head, scooping up a spoonful of my orange cream sherbet and let the first mouthful melt slowly in my mouth before swallowing. "Mmmm."

"Here, try some of mine," he said. I turned to look at him to find he already had a heaping spoonful coming at me. I ducked away, causing some of the cold mixture to drip down on my chest. I let out a little yelp and he teased, "Come on, open up or it's just going to keep dripping."

"Booth, that's disgusting. I don't want to—Oh!" The spoon collided awkwardly with my lips as he tried to sneak it in as I spoke. The cold mixture smeared around my mouth, dripping down my chin. He burst out into laughter, dropping his still dripping spoon back into his cup. I licked my lips, trying to clear the sticky mess, wiping the rest away with a napkin.

He managed to stop laughing and looked over at me. "You missed a spot," he said, leaning in and placing an open-mouthed kiss on my chin. Then he lowered his face to my chest, sweeping his tongue over the "dirty" spots. The bathing continued well beyond what was necessary and soon turned into short, nipping kisses along my collarbone.

The wet, slick touch of his lips and tongue raised goose bumps all across my chest. I was stunned when my head unwittingly fell back and I let out a little moan, which encouraged him to move his attentions to my throat. "Mmmmm…You taste really good, Bones," he whispered into my neck as I heard a car door slam.

My head snapped up, pushing his face away. Smoothing my top and looking out to the parking lot, where a minivan had arrived carrying a couple with two small children who were making their way to the ice cream shop. I pushed Booth back a bit with a hand on his chest. "Cool it."

Booth grinned sheepishly and glanced over at the family. "It's not my fault you taste so good." I ignored his statement and continue to eat my sherbet.

We were about to leave when Booth pointed out that the ice cream had dribbled down my shirt. "I'll change in the car," I told him, climbing into the back seat.

"I'm gonna hit the port-a-john over there, Bones. I'll be back in a minute."

Once I closed the door, I leaned over the backseat and was able to wrestle into my suitcase and pulled out the first thing my hands found, my bathing suit top. Automatically, I reached back in to find a more appropriate top, but stopped myself. I quickly traded out my bra and tank top for the coral colored bikini top.

I was still tying it behind my neck when Booth climbed into the front seat. He turned his head slightly to say something, but then whipped all the way around when he caught sight of me. "Whoa… Bones." I could feel his eyes raking down my body as though it were his fingers exploring me. "You do realize I was just teasing about that whole thing with you and Angela…"

I didn't respond to his remark, just hopped out of the vehicle and hopped up into the front seat next to him. He still hadn't moved and his eyes couldn't seem to leave me even for a moment. "Shouldn't we get going?" I asked.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, jamming the key into the ignition and started up the engine. I watched him put his foot on the break to shift the SUV into reverse to back out the spot, but his hand never moved the gear shift. His hand came up to cover his mouth, rubbing his chin as he shook his head. A smile spread across my face as I realized that his jeans were looking increasingly tight as he sat there, trying to focus on something outside the windshield in order to get it together to drive. "I've known you were damn sexy for a while, Bones, but this… This definitely takes the cake."

"What cake?"

"It's—Never mind. I was just trying to tell you that you look…" He paused, licking his lips. "You look really good. I think you should definitely wear flip flops and bikinis more often. But not when I'm going to have to drive."

A giggle burst from my mouth without my permission, making Booth turn to look at me.

Shaking his head, he opened his door and pushed himself out. Quickly, he stalked around the car, yanking open my door to declare, "You're driving. This just isn't going to work otherwise."

I looked down at him from the seat, lifting my hand to wiggle my finger at him, inviting him to come closer. Leaning forward, I took his face in my hands and drew him in for a kiss. I felt intoxicated by the power that I now recognized that I had over him, emboldening me. Drawing him in tighter, I deepened the kiss, dragging my nails over his scalp as he pushed his hips into me, letting me know just how excited he was.

Pushing him back, I broke the kiss and slid out of my seat. "Let's get going."

When he didn't move, I brushed past him, making sure to brush against him as I went. Before he even realized what was going on, I had moved around to the driver's side, gotten in, and had my hand on the gear shift. "Booth, come on. Get in."

Silently, he hopped into his seat and buckled his seat belt, his jaw working as he stared out the front window. We both remained quiet while I pulled back out on the road. After a few miles, I saw that he was still shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Booth, let me take care of that," I said, reaching a hand out and bumping around in his lap until I found his belt buckle. His hips jumped in response and he pushed my hand away forcefully.

"Bones!" He cried out, "You're driving!"

"I can take care of your problem and drive."

"No."

"Really, Booth. It's a simple task. You're clearly uncomfortable and it's my fault," I explained. "Let me—"

"Are you crazy? No… Just, no."

I brought my hand back to his thigh, sliding my hand up his thigh. "Listen to me, I'm perfectly capable of bringing you to orgasm while I'm driving." My hand found his seatbelt and followed it to the buckle, deftly unfastening it. Next, I found my way back to his belt buckle, giving it a little tug, feeling the heat of him through his slacks. "I just need some assistance in unfastening that belt buckle so I can get to the source of the problem."

"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I don't need more than a little jerky-jerky from a pretty girl who's not even looking at me."

"I don't need to look to arouse you with my voice. ."

"You—" I pulled at his belt buckle again, sliding my fingers down the length of him through his slacks. "Uhhh, Bones. Damn it…. You talk dirty?"

I glanced at him, licking my lips at the sight of his tense yet curious expression. "Booth, I promise I will do my very best to dirty talk you all the way to orgasm."

"You're nuts," he hissed, his hands working his belt and pants loose, pulling them down and freeing his cock.

My hand made its way back up to his cock, taking hold of the base and dragging my hand towards the tip, teasing my thumb over it as I heard him moan. "Mmmmm. Did I really make you this hard, Booth? You have no idea how much that turns me on. I started getting wet the minute I realized how much I was distracting you. Bet you didn't know that, huh?"

"Uh-uh." He replied, gritting his teeth as I slowly began stroking the full length of him, sliding my thumb along the underside of his cock, stroking the thick veins there.

"Bet you didn't know I had every intention of turning you on when I chose to wear this top. I wanted to tease you. For a long time I've pretended that I didn't want you to notice me in terms of sexual attraction, but now… I can let it all loose."

I could feel his cock tighten at that. "God Bones, I want to touch you…"

"When we get there you can touch me however you want. We'll get to someplace private and I'll let you peel these clothes off of me." I increased the pressure and began stroking faster, his cock now fully erect and burning hot in my hand. "By that point, I'll be so slippery I'll be desperate to be fucked. Where would you take me first, Booth?"

He groaned, his head falling back against the head rest. I could see him from the corner of my eye and sight of him, sweating and trembling with his desire was driving me crazy, but I managed to keep my focus on the road. When he didn't respond to my question, I continued, "Can't talk huh? I think you'd take me against the door. We wouldn't make it any further. You'd push me up against the door spreading my legs, teasing my clit." My hand was moving quickly now, trying to keep up with his writhing hips. "Our lips would meet and I'd bring my legs up around your waist. I'd feel your hard cock sliding inside me, so wet and ready. Feel you thrusting, pushing me back against the door. Driving deeper and deeper inside my cunt."

A deep moan wrenched from his throat and I knew he was getting close. I stroked his cock faster, milking it base to tip with each stroke. "I already love having you inside me, Booth. It feels so right, so perfect. Your cock fucking me, driving up into me. When I feel you getting close to cumming, I'd beg you to cum inside me. I want to feel you shooting your hot cum deep inside of me, filling me up."

His thighs were beginning to twitch and when I glance over again, I realized that his hands were clenched down on the seat. "Oh Bones. Make me come," he begged, his hips bucking up to meet my hand.

"That's exactly what I want Booth. I want you to come for me."

He came hard, a groan ripping from his throat. I felt his sperm on my hand and arm and I kept stroking him until he had gone limp in my hand. His ragged breathing echoed in the quiet cabin and I glanced over to find his mouth still hanging open and his face flushed.

Pulling my hand from him, I waited until I felt his eyes on me and carefully licked his sperm from my skin. "Do you have any idea how crazy you are, Bones?" he asked.

I smiled at him, watching from the corner of my eye as he tucked his cock back into his pants and refastened his belt. "I told you I was capable of helping you out. And see," I said, gesturing to the road, "We're still on the road. No crashing."

"Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because you were right does not mean that you're not totally nuts. That was… incredible…"

Reaching out, he tucked my hair behind my ear. I rolled down the window, needing some air. I knew my own face was equally flushed, every nerve in my body fairly singing with excitement. "I hope you'll be ready to go again when we get there, Booth."

"Were you serious when you said that you were trying to turn me on?"

"Of course. Did you think I was just making up a story to turn you on?"

"No… no. I just wanted to be sure." His hand moved down to rub my shoulder then slid down to take my hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Once we got close our destination, I had Bones give me back the wheel

Once we got close our destination, I had Bones give me back the wheel. I was still reeling from her behavior. The memory of this tough, no-nonsense woman talking "dirty" in order to bring me to orgasm with her hand was quite possibly better than any fantasy I could have dreamed up. Now, she was just staring out the window as though none of it had happened. She was explaining something about how the salt content in the soil along the shore had effected a skeleton she'd examined, but I wasn't following what she was saying.

"Temperance." I said, gently interrupting her. She probably didn't even realize that she was doing this.

Her head swung around and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Can we not talk about bones today? Think of this as a vacation. The kind real people take. Just me and you and the ocean. Okay?"

The sun shone through the windshield, making her smooth skin seem to glow. The silver hoop that held the two cups of fabric encasing her breasts was catching that light and drawing my eyes. I quickly dragged my eyes back at the road as she replied, "I'll try."

"You know, Bones, that swimsuit is… not at all what I was expecting."

"Are we still on this?"

"Yes. Because I didn't know that sleeping with you meant that I got to see a whole new side of your wardrobe. I mean, it's not like I haven't seen you out on a date or when you're relaxing with a guy. I've never once seen even the slightest inkling that you were the kind of woman who would traipse around in just a bikini top and jeans."

"You're relentless. Just because I don't feel the need to flaunt myself all the time doesn't mean that I'm incapable of it. I know that I've kept my body in good shape and therefore I have something worth showing off when the opportunity arises." She folded her arms stubbornly across her chest and leaned back in the seat, turning her head away from me to look out the window. But a brief full view glace at her told me there was still a slight smile on her face.

"Why didn't I ever see this side of you when you were dating? It's not like I didn't take every opportunity to barge in your dates."

That comment caught her attention and brought her eyes back to me. "Because they wouldn't have appreciated it like you do, Booth."

"Are you implying that I'm shallow?" I glanced at her incredulously. "Because if you think—"

"Booth! That's not what I'm saying."

"It sure sounded like it."

"I was just trying to—"

"Say that I'm not as sophisticated as those guys? So I'd appreciate a little more skin and sex appeal."

She was leaning in towards me now, her brow furrowed in frustration. "Damn it, Booth! Shut up for just one minute!" Her voice broke as she shouted. My mouth hung open in shock. I can count the number of times she had cursed at me on one hand, and each time it stopped me cold.

"Go ahead, Bones." I said softly, waiting for her to speak. I adjusted my hands on the wheel and shifted in my seat nervously as she made me wait.

"What I was trying to say," she began, reaching out a hand to squeeze my thigh, "Was that those guys were far more reserved and careful with me. They would never admire me as openly as you do, Booth. I think they thought that I would be offended or feel objectified by it. They wanted to assure me that they respected me, but as a result, they didn't feel comfortable commenting on my body with a sexual connotation. But the truth is that I know that physical attraction is part of our sexual behavior. We all react when looking at someone whom we find to be physically appealing and enjoy being admired for our physical attributes."

"So you don't think I'm shallow?"

"Don't be silly, Booth. The fact that you aren't timid about appreciating me physically as well as in other ways only increases your positive characteristics because I never feel that you do it in order to manipulate me into something," she tells me, her voice low as she unfolded her arms and reached out to take my hand.

I looked over at her to see her shyly duck her head and smile back at me. "Are you saying that it arouses you when I 'appreciate your physical attributes'?" I teased, tracing imaginary lines over her smooth stomach.

"Yeah, but not just that. I'm trying to say that part of what attracts me to you is the fact that you don't tiptoe around me. You meet me head on, even if you know I might get angry. Very few people are like that with me, Booth, and I want you to know how much I appreciate that, personally and professionally."

I let my palm rest flat on her stomach, feeling the rise and fall of her breath there. I can barely breath myself when I feel her breath hitch. Instinctively, I bring my arm u p to wrap around her shoulders, pulling her into me. Licking my lips, I shake my head, smiling a bit as I tell her, "You know, Bones, you are so incredible sometimes." Her head falls against my shoulder and I glance away from the road for a moment to press a quick kiss onto the top of her head. Further down the road, I could see our final turn. "Hey, we're almost there, Bones. This is the last turn. Time to close your eyes."

She tossed me a look that asked if she really had to. "Close 'em." With a little huff, she sat up straight, crossing her arms and extracting herself from my embrace.

"No peaking, Bones."

"I'm not peaking. I think this is silly, but I'll let you have your way, this time."

As we pulled up to the beach house, I couldn't control the goofy grin that spread across my face. Once I parked in the drive, I said, "Keep your eyes shut. I'm gonna come around and help you get out."

Getting out, I jogged around to find her already standing next to the door with her eyes covered. I put an arm around her shoulder and told her, "Put your arms around my neck. And don't look yet."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Just do it, Bones."

"Why can't I look? Clearly we're there. I can hear and smell the ocean."

"Look, I'm just trying to do something sweet and romantic. Let me, please?"

At the, she softened against me and wrapped her arms hesitantly around my neck. "Now, hold on," I said, bending down to scoop her up with my arm wrapped under my knees. She let out a little squeal of surprise before settling against my chest.

"Booth, why are you carrying me?"

I didn't reply, just shushed her and carried her up to the tall white house. Once we were on the porch, I gave her kiss on the cheek before whispering, "Okay, Bones. You can open your eyes now."

Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and I heard her gasp. From the front, she could see straight through the house to the ocean. I watched as she took in the beauty of the house and porch around her. The house was surrounded by grass and the nearest home was several miles down the road.

"Booth, how—I mean how did… Is this yours?"

I chuckled at her confusing, carefully shushing her to respond to her blabbering, "No, no. It belongs to a buddy of mine from the Bureau. When Angela mentioned the beach, I knew it was time to call in that favor that he owed me. It's ours for the weekend."

Her face flushed and she glanced away, "Just how much did Angela tell you about the beach?"

"Not much. Why? Are there some juicy details that I should know?" I teased as I gently set her back on her feet. She kept her arms around my neck and pulled me down so she could whisper in my ear.

"You'll just have to wait and see…" I smiled, balancing her on one knee and got the door open, taking her inside and bringing my lips to hers. She responded with a happy sigh, then pulled back and began wiggling for me to let her down.

Once I set her on her feet, she looked around, examining her surroundings for a moment before turning to me, wrapping her arms around my neck and putting a quick kiss on my cheek. She didn't say anything, just settled against my chest. Her hands were still for a moment, but then began exploring the muscles of my back as though she were counting each one. "So," she asked me, "Is there something special about this place? Or was it just a nice place on the beach?"

I grinned at her, extracting myself from her embrace and taking her by the hand. I lead her upstairs, hoping that they hadn't done any remodeling. Ever since I had first been here several years ago, the shower in this place had been the location for many of my fantasies. It seemed to have been built for sex.

At the top of the stairs, I took her through the bathroom door and I felt her balk behind me. "Why are we going in the bathroom?"

"Trust me, Bones. It's worth it. I've dreamed about seeing you here… let's just say it's been a regular fantasy of mine."

Reluctantly, she followed me into the bathroom, but once she saw the shower, her eyes widened and she glanced over at me in amazement. It was a walk in shower that covered the entire length of the wall, about eight feet. Rather than having a wall on the other side, there were three sets of double glass doors, than ran floor to ceiling, capable of opening up to allow the air off the ocean to enter. The doors opened up to a small wooden deck that over looked the beach. It had been designed to allow someone to come up the stairs to the deck from the beach and wash off the salt water and sand before entering the house. There were two shower heads and a long bench that ran along the glass wall.

I stood behind her as she stared, wrapping my arms around her and letting my fingers slide over her exposed stomach. As my nails scraped lightly over her ribs, I must have found a ticklish spot because she cringed and giggled in my hands.

"Booth, this is incredible. I've never seen anything like it…"

Leaning in, I brought my lips to her neck, nuzzling her gently. She leaned back into me a smile, reaching down to unfasten her jeans and pushing them down until they pooled around her ankles. "A little anxious are we?" I teased, raking my fingers down her sides, teasing over her hips. My mouth found its way to the back of her neck and she brought a hand up to pull her auburn hair aside. I took hold of the tie to her bikini with my teeth and pulled. It didn't budge. I yanked again, harder this time and I heard a ripple of laughter escape her, and she reached up shooing away my hands.

"Booth, I knotted it."

"Why'd you do that?"

"So it wouldn't slip, silly. Now let me…" Deftly, her fingers tugged at the knots until it fell free. "Would you…" She vaguely gestured at the tie lower down on her neck. Laughing lightly, I brought my fingers to the tie and after a slight struggle, the tie finally dropped, and that coral fabric fell to the ground in a heap. Reaching around, I slide both of my hands over her breasts, pulling her back against me, savoring the feel of the soft skin there and teased her nipples between my fingers. She groaned and pushed back against me, her firm ass pressing hard against my now swollen cock.

Tension rocked my body as she bent forward and skimmed her panties down, stepping out of them quickly and turned back towards me and made quick work of my clothing. I barely took two breaths through out the process and when she finally came back to press her body into mine, her breast crushed to my chest, I was gasping for breath. Already she was flushed and every inch of her radiated heat.

At first I don't even realize that she was pulling me back towards the shower, until she brings one hand up behind my head to pull my face in closer, crushing her lips to mine. We stumbled backwards until she was pressed against the glass entrance to the shower. I heard her skin squeak against the glass as my hips thrust unwittingly into her. Tugging her forward, I push the sliding door open as she continues to devour my mouth with hers. Reaching past her, I turned on the water, adjusting the temperature for a moment before pushing her under the stream. The pressure of the water drums against us as she takes my lower lip in her teeth, tugging back until it slips away. I bring my hands up to her hips, holding her away for a moment, watching as her hair became saturated, sleek and sloping over her shoulders. My eyes followed the water as it streamed down, over her breasts, her stomach, sliding between her legs to glide down and pool between her legs.

Licking my lips, I meet her eyes and see that her desire is glowing there, begging me to come back to her. Her lips parted and she asked "So… you said you imagined me… here. What was I doing?"

I smiled, remembering how I had asked her about her own fantasies, how exciting it had been to hear her say the words and I replied, "The doors, they were open…" I opened each one quickly, "Like this…And you were here, rinsing off the salt from the ocean, your eyes were closed…" My words caught in my throat as I saw her move to stand directly under the stream, head tilted back and eyes closed, raising her hands to her hair, combing through her hair. I was breathless as I watched.

"Continue…" she whispered and I could see the ripples of pleasure chasing along her skin.

Gulping, I somehow manage to continue as her breasts moved with the motion of her arms. The air was swirling in from off the ocean and the smell of the room was incredible. "I come into the bathroom, but I don't speak. You don't hear me over the sound of the ocean and the shower. You keep running your hands over your body, swiping away the sand and dirt, bending down to scrub your toes…" I quiver as she begins moving along with my words, bending and touching her body all over. My knees are so weak and I fall back on the bench, desperately trying not to touch myself as I moan at the sight of her.

"I start touching myself, not really realizing I'm doing it. I just can't stand to break the spell of you, there, in front of all that ocean, so bare and open. The open doors are stealing away all the steam, so there's nothing to obscure my view. But what nearly undoes me is when you bring your hands to your breasts. Feeling the weight of them in your own hands, teasing the nipples, pulling, twisting. I can hear the sound of your breath above the shower, coming so quickly now." I can't stop speaking now, not quite believing the scene of her actually touching herself.

"Your hands explore your body and I'm so hard, I'm desperate to touch you. But you have no idea I'm here, no idea that I've found you in this secluded place. No idea that I have been loving you from a distance for so long and I don't know how to break this spell. Soon one of your hands slides between your legs and I can see you teasing yourself, touching, then backing off. Moans are floating to my ears and I'm shaking with need. But what finally pushed me up to the door of that shower door was the sound of you. You were calling my name. It was the most incredible sound. It drew me to that door and I was stripped in an instant. I didn't say a word, just climbed into the shower."

I stood up and moved behind her, sliding my arms around her. She shivered in my arms. Her head fell back and I turned her around. Her eyes fluttered open and she nearly seemed surprised to see me, but her arms came around me and pulled me in close, scratching her nails down my back in desperation. "Booth, please…" She begged, pressing her lips to mine. I held the kiss for a moment and then brought my lips down, kissing my way slowly down her body, lingering at the hard places; her collarbone, her trembling sternum, the jut of her ribs. My tongue delved into her belly button, then dragged downward. I framed her hips with my hands and placed a kiss on the curls that hid the folds between her legs. I felt her muscles tremble under my hands. She shifted, spreading her legs for me. The water pounded down on us as I brought one finger to slide into her folds. Her throat let loose a cry that shook every inch of me. My finger continued to tease and I felt her fingers take hold of my head for stability, as she began begging incoherently. I brought my other hand up and spread her wider, bringing my tongue to her clit. The moment I made contact, her hips jerked and even in the streaming water I could feel her wetness surging. Her clit swelled and throbbed as my tongue stroked it. She stumbled as her knees quivered and I helped her move to sit on the bench and spread her thighs, returning to the hot, swollen folds I was so hungry for.

When my lips closed around her clit, she pulled my face closer, and slid my tongue lower, delving into her before gliding back up to her clit. I sucked there greedily, creating a quick rhythm. My name was the only word she knew, chanting it again and again. I felt my cock surging, fully erect and straining as her hips rose in excitement. I could feel her pulse between my lips as I sucked, teasing with my tongue as I worked. My fingers spread her wider and dipped inside her, driving up to tease at her cervix, fucking her bucking hips as she cried louder and louder. She was incredibly desperate for climax and I needed to be inside her as she shook before me, so I rose and lifted her, wet and slick in my arms, pressing her against the glass and driving into her in a single stroke. She was already quivering inside, so wet and hot that I knew we were both on the verge. My hips moved, thrusting into her again and again as her hips bucked to meet me. I felt as though she were trying to draw me inside as her arms pulled me closer. She dug her nails into my back and I felt all of her melt and clench around me as she came, shaking. My head fell back as the intensity of her climax broke me, sending my cum deep inside her, my entire body tensing as I buried myself in her warmth.

When we finally stopped riding the waves of our orgasms, I brought her down to the bench and fell to her knees, collapsing against her stomach. Her hands stroked through my hair as I tried desperately to catch my breath. As I finally came to awareness, I realized that the water had grown entirely cold and I managed to drag myself to my feet just long enough to shut off the water. I sat down, this time facing away from her, between her legs, leaning against her legs to look out at the ocean, the cool breeze bringing goose bumps to my skin. Tilting my head back, I looked up at her and said, "Bones… that was incredible. Just… wow."

She smiled and laughed lightly at me, ruffling my wet hair and sending droplets of water into my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

I had a purpose when I walked through the door

I was hunting through the cupboards in the kitchen for something to make for dinner later when I heard him come down stairs. I had already changed into my swimsuit in preparation for our walk on the beach, but he had still been digging through his duffle bag when I came down, resolving that I would not let him distract me. This walk was supposed to be our chance to talk. However, when I turned around, I had to clamp my hand over my mouth, in an attempt to stifle the fit of laughter that erupted.

Immediately his eyes jerked up to meet mine and then he looked down at himself to see what was wrong with me. He was wearing only a pair of swim trunks, which allowed me an unrestricted view of his torso, but the swim trunks themselves were the source of my amusement. They were bright blue with little red fire engines on them. I glanced pointedly at them and then looked back up at his face. Crossing his arms over his chest, he spoke up, "Bones, be nice. Parker bought me these."

"Fire engines?"

"I told you, Parker got them for me for Father's Day." His hands came up and rested on his hips as he waited for me to stop giggling. "Not funny."

Turning back towards the cupboards, I managed to get my amusement under control and informed him, "Booth, there's not much to eat here. I mean, other than ramen and some white rice."

He didn't reply and I was about to turn around to figure out what he was doing when I felt his hands slipping into the light blue sarong that I had tied around my waist. With a little tug, he easily loosened the tie and it fell to the ground. I moved to turn towards him, but he then took a hold of my hips. Instinctively my muscles tensed, trying to get free of his hands. But then his fingers dipped into large silver hoops that held the straps that went around my hips, stroking the patch of exposed flesh there, I quivered involuntarily and I felt myself breaking my resolve.

Taking a deep breath, I shooed his hands away and turned to remind him, "Booth. Behave yourself. We need to have this discussion and that's going to be very difficult—"

"Then you shouldn't have worn…" His finger skimmed under one of the straps on my hips and gave it a little snap as he said, "_this."_

The sensation caused a small gasp to escape, but I recovered, giving his chest a shove, sending him a few steps back into the counter. He just grinned at me and bent down to scoop up my sarong. "This is not going to cut it, Bones."

Snatching it away, I retied it around my waist and stepped past him. "Come on."

Leading the way, I lead us out the backdoor, down the stairs from the deck and onto the beach. It was sunny but not overbearingly hot and a breeze was coming in off the ocean. Immediately my hair began to fly around my face and I carefully tucked it back behind my ears to get it under some semblance of control.

For a while, we walked silently, both barefoot and wandering along the wet sand where the waves could come in and lap at our ankles. The water was cool here, leaving my feet feeling slightly chilly. I felt a faint smile form on my face as I pictured what would happen if I were to shove Booth suddenly into the blue waves.

"So you like the ocean, Bones?"

"Huh?" I asked, surprised that he had broken the silence.

"You were just smiling. I wondered why it is that you like the ocean so much?"

"Well, anthropologically speaking, we all feel—"

"Temperance," he scolded. "I was asking _you. _Not all of humanity." For a moment, I thought he was quite seriously upset with me, but when I glanced over at him, I saw that he was grinning at me. "Now tell me, what do you like about the ocean?"

Licking my lips, I paused in to consider his question, looking out across the water as he came to stand behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "I like the sensory effect of the ocean. The feel of the sand and the water coming in around your ankles. The smell of the breeze. The impossible proportions." Glancing over my shoulder at him, I found he was also staring out at the sea, and assured, I continued, "I think that beaches like this one, quiet, uncrowded, relatively unspoiled, are the closest I've ever come to feeling particularly spiritual. I feel like I can actually connect with the process that is happening here each and every time a wave rolls in. Every time the tides change. The change is tangible here."

He pulled me back against him, his arms crossed and resting against my clavicle. I could feel his breath near my ear as he nodded, quietly taking in my statement. Normally, this would be where he would launch into his own story about the ocean, perhaps tales of childhood trips to the beach or Spring Breaks in Fort Lauderdale.

But instead, he just held me there, before speaking again, "So, you said we needed to talk about this…"

I nodded. "I think we need to ensure that both of us are on the same page about this. For example, I think that this is definitely something I want to continue to explore."

"Me, too." He responded, leaning in to brush his lips against my ear.

"But by the same accord, I also think it's too early to commit ourselves entirely to this."

"What exactly is this then?" He asked, skimming one of his hands downward to swirl across my chest.

"I think that we're enjoying our new found level of intimacy and exploring the possibilities that this opens up." I replied frankly, already knowing that he would have a response to my statement.

"I'd like to think that this changes some things between us."

"How so?" I ask, turning my head to see him from the corner of my eye. I could feel the warmth of his bare chest against my back, his breathing steady and slow against my hair.

"I just does, Bones. Two people start a sexual relationship, it changes things."

"Not necessarily. Angela and I once had a brief sexual relationship and nothing really changed."

His hands quickly spun me around, meeting my eyes. "You and Angela?"

I waited for him to continue, but when he didn't I said, "I thought you knew. Everyone in the lab knew."

"When was this, Bones? Because I think I woulda noticed if the two of you were getting each other all hot and bothered," he said, his hands now dropped to his side as he bit down on his lip.

"It was just after the case where Angela's friends were found out in the desert." I said, sincerely puzzled. I had assumed it had been his knowledge of the affair that had prompted his earlier teasing about Angela and myself. Dr. Goodman, Zach, and Hodgins had all been well aware of our brief relationship. I couldn't remember now how Booth hadn't managed to be in on that knowledge. "We both got something out of that aspect of our relationship at that point, but we didn't feel the need to—"

I stopped because I realized that he was no longer listening. His eyes were closed and he was wearing a broad smile. "You know, Bones, sometimes you can be such a guy," he said, shaking his head evidently picturing something in his head.

"I don't understand, Booth. I'm clearly not male."

He just laughed at me lightly and looked up at me, eyes still half closed, "I just mean… Just don't worry about it, Bones. Really." Taking a step forward, he pulled me into his arms, his hands sliding down my back. "You know I'm going to make you tell me about you and Angela one day, right?"

"Why? That's over, Booth. I really wouldn't feel comfortable…Talking about Angela that way."

"I don't know why, she can't seem to keep her mouth shut about you sexually," He teased. My eyes flew up to meet his and found the laughter there. "Besides, it would really turn me on."

His lips dipped in then, covering mine with his, his hands smoothing down my back to squeeze my ass tightly, pulling me tight against him. Holding me there, cradled between his hips and brought his hands upward to the tie at my neck. As his lips made their way down my throat, I moaned, allowing him to work the knot there loose. For the tie at my back, he brought his lips to my newly exposed nipples and sucked eagerly. Once the top fell away, his hands slide downwards quickly. I could feel the hot sun bearing down on my skin, increasing the heat that was already rising from his touch.

Finally, he was on his knees at my feet and his hands lightly tracing patterns slowly up my legs. He lingered the longest at my calves, his fingers and palms and lips finding a great deal to examine there until I was twitching above him. I could feel my skin tightening under the sun, but I couldn't stop him. When he reached my knee caps, he placed long slow kisses there and the sun became too much for my eyes. My head fell back and I closed my eyes, bringing my hands down to his hair to steady myself. I felt him peel away the sarong and the warm air was immediately felt between my legs.

Next, he came to the insides of my thighs, which he teased meticulously with his finger tips, dragging his nails over the sensitive skin, using the flats of his palms to smooth over them in painfully slow caresses. Once he was able to make them tremble with his touch, he moved upward, skipping over my bikini bottom, to focus on my midriff. Here he brought kisses to my ribs, my belly button, and swell of my hips. Then his tongue began to tease, tracing fully the edges of my swimsuit bottom, pausing at the rings to swirl and flick and tease the skin there. I knew that by now, my arousal was definitely visible through the suit, and he could probably smell me as well.

By this point I was trembling, shaking so hard I was struggling just to stay on my feet and I was desperate for Booth to remove my bikini bottom, but he seemed to have a different agenda. It wasn't until he had me waist deep in the ocean that I realized what was happening, and when I did, I blushed from my head to toes, even in the cool water. I was certain that Angela had described this for him as he tipped me back until I was floating on the water's surface, one of his arms sliding under me to gently support me. The sun forced me to keep my eyes closed, but my mouth was hanging open as I felt his fingers teased my nipples with only feather-light touches, first one then another. I could feel goosebumps rising over all of my skin. He left drips of water on my hot skin as he worked, next tracing long winding patterns over my ribs and down my sides.

He had to help me stay up as he moved to my hips, pulling down my swimsuit and tossing it back to shore. His hands lifted my ass to keep me afloat as he moved into position between my legs, resuming his kisses at my belly and moving down, lingering in the curls at my entrance, then on my inner thighs, and then on my hip bones, then the area just above my clit. His name just kept bubbling from my lips and I couldn't do anything. In my dream, my hands had been in his hair and I had been saying dirty things to help excite him. But his tongue would not allow me real language and my hands just simply weren't nimble enough to accomplish anything beyond floating.

Once his mouth found my clit, he refused to waiver. He started up a rhythm with his tongue and then built it with his lips and a gentle sucking. Then the sucking intensified until my hips were bucking and I could feel myself nearing the edge. At that point, my cries had become desperate and I could only hope that the nearest neighbor was far enough away, because Booth then pulled back and slammed his cock into me. It ripped a strangled cry from my throat that anyone but us two would have thought was the cry of a dying woman. Instead, it was my explosion from a single thrust into me. As my body spasmed and quivered in his hands, he kept thrusting and before my shaking had subsided, he was coming hard and hot inside me, setting off a secondary explosion inside of me.

After a few moments, he released me, allowing me to float away under the hot sun. I kept my eyes closed, trying to still all the trembling nerve endings that were still singing in my body. I was drifting away from him on the water, enjoying the coolness on my fevered skin when suddenly I heard a familiar voice calling my name.


	10. Chapter 10

"Bones, someone's coming," I hissed, trying to get her attention

"Bones, someone's coming," I hissed, trying to get her attention. She had been drifting atop the water for a while, but I hadn't wanted to disturb her. The view of her body, half submerged in the water, with the peaks of her breasts rising up from the surface, dotted in water droplets… I was nearly ready to take her again but then I saw figure coming towards us on the beach. I'd already called her name several times by the time she finally heard me, shooting upward from the water like lightening. I watched as the water rolled down her, cascading out as she spun her head around, looking for the source of the sound.

"Bones, get down. There's someone coming down the beach."

Finally my words seemed to sink in and she ducked down so that she was fully submerged from the shoulders down. I turned to watch the approaching figure. It was a man, probably in his early thirties, wearing khaki cargo shorts and a worn green t-shirt. He was in fairly good shape and had shaggy blond hair. Suddenly, the guy seemed to notice us out in the water and redirected his path.

"Hey there!" The guy called out, waving.

I waved back at him, tossing an apologetic look at Bones. Walking up towards shore, I stood directly over her swim suit, hoping he hadn't yet noticed the pink fabric. "You two friends of Ted?" He asked, gesturing up at the house.

"Yeah, I'm Seeley Booth, Ted and I work together at the FBI. And that is Temperance Brennan, a friend of mine," I said gesturing back at Bones who was blushing horribly as she raked her fingers through her wet hair nervously.

The guy extended his hand, so I shook it as he introduced himself, "I'm Gary. I own that place down there," he said, pointing. "Ted called to say some of his friends would be by this weekend. Said I should let you know he left the key to the cellar in his cigar box on the mantle."

"Thanks! Ted's a real good sport."

"He is. But now, I'm gonna head back. I don't want to ah…. interrupt you folks. I keep an eye on the place for Ted while he's gone and I just wanted to make sure," he said, turning to walk back from where he had come. He waved at Bones, then turned to me and whispered, "I hope for your sake you're getting lucky…" waggling an eyebrow in Bones' direction.

I laughed it off, not wanting to prolong his presence. I waited for him to get a ways down the beach before bending to scoop up the discarded bathing suit. Both pieces were caked in sand, but she was going to need something to get back up to the house in. Turning towards, her I showed her the sandy scraps, and said, "Sorry about that Bones. I was trying to get him to move on."

"It's okay. Just bring me that suit… And when I get out, you're going to tell me how you knew all those details about my fantasy so I can murder a certain brunette when we arrive back in DC."

I can't help the laugh that breaks loose. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I called her. I had to know…"

"About my dream? I would have told you."

"I know. But that was just part of the deal."

"What deal?" I strained to watch as she managed to pry the swim suit back over her wet skin, tucking away those sweet sienna sunrise colored nipples. Once they were ensconced in that tight fabric, I looked back up to her eyes to find her glaring at me pointedly. "Booth. What deal are you talking about?"

Sheepishly, I shrugged, running a hand through my hair and turning away from her as she came out of the water. "She fed me the details of your dreams. In exchange, I have to give her…" My voice trailed off, a connection suddenly taking place in my mind.

"Give her what?" Bones asked.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you," I responded, knowing that would only push her further, but I needed time to come up with a better answer than the truth.

"Clearly this involves me in someway, shouldn't I at least be let in on the details?" She planted her hands firmly on her hips and began striding towards me.

"It's not a big deal, really. It's just… embarrassing."

"For you or for me?"

"Huh?"

"Does it embarrass you? Or is it embarrassing to me?"

"Does it matter?"

"Of course! You know I'm just going to get the answer out of Angela later, so fuss up!" She punctuated her statement with a nod of her head and the planting of her feet in a wide, decidedly stubborn, stance.

"Fess up. Like con-fess… Never mind. You know what, she just wanted me to let her know how it went. She really cares about you and wants you to be happy."

Then she started eyeing me. She knew full well I was hiding something and she came at me fully prepared to extract my confession by pummeling it out of me. Her hands hit my shoulders hard, sending me back into the sand, landing hard on my back. In a breath, I was spread and straddled; my limbs extended awkwardly and pinned down. Her hair was falling down around her face, moving with her quickened breath against my face, the sun glowing behind her.

"Bones, I hope you know that you're really turning me on right now. That swimsuit, and the hair and all that sunlight behind you… you're so incredible."

"Stop doing that."

"Stop doing what?"

"Stop trying to get out of trouble by flattering me." She was pressed against my chest and breathing hard, her hips squirming as she tried to find the best way to keep me pinned to the ground. "Now, I know you're not telling me the whole truth here."

I could feel her nails digging into my skin, preparing for my eminent attempt at escape. "Bones. Just how over is that thing you had with Angela?"

At that, she stiffened. "Please tell me you're not trying to bring up the bikini wrestling again."

"It wasn't wrestling. You were just touching each other. But no. She didn't even mention it. I talked to her _before_ you told me, remember?" I explained and, feeling her nails dig deeper into my skin, I squirmed slightly.

"So then what did she want in exchange for information?"

Her nails dug in deeper yet, and I managed to squeak out, "Details," from between my gritted teeth. "Damn it, Bones. She wanted details."

"Details? About…"

"This. About how it worked out."

The sting of her nails lessened as she loosened her grip. "That's all?"

"Yeah, she was really curious."

"But that's all she wanted?"

"Yeah—"

My next thought was cut off by her laughter. Her head fell back and she shook her head lazily before rolling her gaze back to my face. Ducking down, she placed a gentle kiss on my lips, only pausing to tease me with her tongue before pulling back. "Booth, that's just Angela."

"But—"

"I promise, she _always_ wants details. That's just how she is. I could sleep with… Dr. Goodman and she'd want details." She pushed her hair back from her face, sitting up slightly, her weight fully coming to rest against my cock, which was just beginning to stir after recovering from our encounter in the ocean. Smiling, she stroked the side of my face and shook her head at me sadly.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked, certain that I was still going to be smacked for sneaking around behind her back for information.

She licked her lips as she grinned, her head tilted slightly sideways as she seemed to consider her answer. "I don't think so. But next time you want information, make your deal with me."

I chuckled at that, making her roll her eyes in amusement. "Do you think I could get some details about—"

"I'll think about it."

With that, she rose carefully and took off towards the house. "I think we should get dressed for dinner. I'm absolutely starving…" she called back over her shoulder as she ran. I smiled after her, watching her lithe little body sprint up the beach. Just before she'd taken off, I could have sworn that she had been blushing. My curiosity was certainly peaked and I would definitely have to find a way to get the information.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

**Part 11**

"Hey, Bones? You ever coming out of there?" I heard Booth ask from outside of the bathroom. His voiced echoed through the tiled space as I turned to look in the mirror again.

"Just a few more minutes, Booth. You just go get ready, okay?" I told him, smoothing my hand down the shirtdress I had brought. Tilting my head to one side, I examined the way the crisp olive fabric clung to the curves of my waist and breasts. When Angela made me try this dress on in the store, I'd almost immediately rejected it. By far it was the shortest dress I had ever worn, but I had to agree with her that it fit me like it had been custom tailored to my body. The silver snaps began just at my breasts and only went down to just below my crotch, and the skirt extended only another four inches from there. The dress was competed by the low slung tan belt that barely clung to my hips.

The knocking at the door returned, this time with much more insistence. "Come on, I'm starvin' out here, Bones. We're just going to that seafood place back by the highway, not some fancy restaurant." I heard the door knob turn and he entered the bathroom, no longer waiting for my response.

He took only a few steps before he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes catching on my ankles and moving up slowly, his mouth seemingly unable to close completely as he took me in. Self consciously, I found myself smoothing the skirt of my dress down and looking down at the tan high-heeled sandals I had chosen.

After a few moments, he still hadn't managed to speak, so I said, "What do you think?" I pushed my hair back from my face, smiling and cocking one hip to show him the slit created by the end of the buttons several inches above the hem.

His hands came out to rest on my hips, gently pulling me towards him.

"I don't know if I want dinner now."

"Booth," I said, giving him a little push. "We haven't had a real meal all day. There will be plenty of time for that later."

Not to be dissuaded, he pulled me back to him, sliding one hand down my hip and thigh, then back up, this time under my skirt. I slapped him away before he could ruin his surprise. "Booth, I'm serious."

"So am I, Bones. I really like this new side of you I've been seeing…" His nails scratched up and down my thigh, while his other hand hooked under my belt and pulled my hips flush with his, spreading heat through my body. "You are absolutely clueless aren't you?"

His nails raked up my thigh, eliciting a sharp moan from my throat. "What are you talking about?" I managed to stammer, unable to look away from his gaze.

"Do you have any idea what this…" He drew one finger up my thigh, arcing in to follow the line of snaps, giving each one a light flick as he went. "Does to me?"

My mouth opened to speak, but my lips were quickly covered by his, the full weight of his presence pressing me back until I could feel the mirror behind me. Through the thin fabric, it felt incredibly cool on my back and in contrast with his heat, it was enough to bring my body to full alert. His tongue delved into my mouth, exploring me ruthlessly as I quivered and whimpered, helpless under his touch. One hand held the back of my neck, locking me into the kiss, while his other hand cradled my ass, clutching and slowly gathering my skirt until I could feel the cold glass against my bare skin. His hand was groping roughly, discovering what I had known all alone; I was not wearing any underwear.

I had been standing in front of the mirror, trying to decide whether to risk it. The skirt was impossibly short and held together only by the small metal snaps, which I could see easily popping open. And it would only take one to expose my sex to the world. But at the mere thought of it, I had felt an illicit thrill run up my spine, knowing just how aroused Booth would become when he discovered my little secret.

This revelation lead him to rip his lips from mine, his hands finding my wrists in a flash and bringing them up beside my head and pinning them against the wall. I groaned slightly at the sharp pain I felt as his fingers held me tight and for a moment I tried to squirm away. His eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

"Christ! Do you know how much I want to just fuck you right here? Just knowing you dressed like this for me? Knowing you were going to go out in public like this because you knew how it would affect me?"

I could only whimper as he spun me around and pushed me against the sink countertop, bending me forward before stroking his hand down my spin, lingering over my ass before sliding the skirt the rest of the way up to expose all of me. My head was spinning with the control he had over my body. Every inch of me was begging for his touch, but I couldn't move from where he had left me. I could sense him behind me and then I felt his fingers on my ankles, slowly drawing them out until I was spread wide. There were two soft "pops" as the bottom two snaps came undone and I could practically feel the grin growing on his face.

He lingered at my ankles, tracing his fingers over my peroneal muscles and tendons, sliding his fingers up my Achilles to the back of my calf, tracing firm lines along them, until my toes were squirming with excitement. I felt his lips suck and kiss at the backs of my knees, then his fingers raking pattering over the insides of my thighs, his hot breath so close I was ready to jump out of my skin.

When his hot breath reached the wetness of my labia, he finally spoke again, "Do you like this? Do like pushing me over the edge like this? I think you wanted this all along. Wanted me to just bend you over and fuck you so hard you can't even remember how it all started." His hands joined his breath now, squeezing my ass firmly before sliding higher, pushing the dress up as he rose to his feet. One arm came around the front of my shoulders, pulling me upward just long enough to feel his straining erection, still ensconced in his rough slacks, grinding over my exposed clit and for him to finish unsnapping the buttons that held together my dress. His hands made even quicker work of the belt and bra before peeling the dress away and replacing the thin fabric with his searching fingers, which made their way down from my trapezius muscles, kneading and scraping patterns along my spine, his groin still hard and throbbing against me.

Holding on firm hand on my lower back, he finally stepped away, leaving my throbbing clit exposed to the cool air. My inner thighs spasmed quickly and I anticipated his next move, moaning as I heard the sound of his zipper coming down and then the rustling of fabric as he removed his clothing. When his other hand returned, it was in the form of a light slap, which made contact with my ass just where it met my thigh. I jumped slightly in surprise, letting out a small yelp, following immediately by a quiet moan. When his hand made contact once again, I felt my hips jump at the contact, then quiver for more.

"Hmmmm… do you like that, Bones? I'll have to remember that," he murmured, leaning forward to whisper his words in my ear. "Because right now, I want to fuck your tight little ass. It just looks so good, I can't wait."

My head came to rest on the cool countertop as I shuddered with excitement and fear, the hardness of his muscles pressed along my back, his cock pressed against me, and I could barely breath for all of my excitement. I nodded, pressing my hips back into him, eliciting a roaring groan from his throat. My knees felt weak as I felt his finger slide into my folds, seeking out my wetness and bringing it to my tighter opening. His finger slid inside me, stretching me slowly, then moving back down to gather more lubrication, working my anus until I was stretched enough to fit three fingers. It was such a tight fit and I could feel my body flushing red with arousal.

Unwittingly, the word "Please," escaped my lips and he pressed his lips to my back, directly between my shoulder blades. I could feel his smile there, mixed with his warm breath and I sighed with pleasure at his tenderness. One of his hands came to grip my hip firmly while the other guided his cock to my slit, sliding his cock into my vagina, coating it in the wetness that was flowing from me before guiding the head to my anus, pushing gently, slowly entering me. My hands came down to grip the counter as I felt him sliding in, filling me with a wash of pleasure tinged with the strain of my body being stretched to accommodate him.

When he finally began sliding in and out, my back arched and I brought my hands in front of me to brace myself as his strokes gradually built in intensity. The hand on my hip helped guide my hips, but his other hand found its way around to cup my breast, rolling his palms over my nipple as he fucked me. My breasts began to move with his thrusts and his fingers dug into my flesh to help propel our motions. "God, you feel so good. So tight," he groaned, now able to drive the full length of his cock inside me.

The hand on my breast came around to my back, pushing me down further on the counter as he began thrusting harder. I could hear the sound of his flesh slapping against mine with each thrust, the vibrations sending waves of electricity straight to my clit until I was trembling with the force of it. He moved a hand around the front of me, the fingers crawling and searching downward until they found their target: my clit. I bucked back into him as his fingers made contact, gasping his name loudly in a plea. As his fingers increased their tempo on my clit, I felt my inner muscles beginning to clench and quiver with my building orgasm. I could only imagine that he could feel it too, because his fingers began a new motion, a quick pulling motion that seemed to drag all sanity from my brain. My hips jerked with his motions without my awareness and I was lost. Rolling storms of pleasure drenched me as I convulsed in response to his complete control of my body. Every inch of me was on fire and he was still driving deep inside me, easing up only when the internal motion of my muscles gradually was reduced from a roaring wave to a whispering ripple.

He pulled his cock from my ass and I could still feel how much he had stretched me, all of me aching from the strain of him. Then I heard his voice, low and pleading, ask me, "Please, I need you to taste me. I want to be in your mouth. To see your eyes when I come. I want to see how it makes you feel." His breath was coming in wild gasps as I rose from the counter, turning to find his hard cock straining and waiting for my attention. I was soon kneeling on the tile floor and my hand was stroking the length of him, then guiding him into my mouth, my tongue tasting the precum that was now coating the head of his cock. As he slid into me, I explored the texture of the veins and pulsing tissue with my tongue, my hand coming up to caress his balls, feeling them tighten at my touch.

I felt his hands come down to my hair, guiding my head until I was sucking him with my head slightly up turned. Our eyes locked and I could see the heaviness of the desire there. Determined, I drew him deeper into my mouth, sliding him in and out of me with increasing speed, using my free hand to stroke the length of him as I pulled back. It didn't take long before I could feel the tension building in him. He was so close and I was desperate to take him. I groaned, pushing his cock deeper yet, feeling him pulsing in my mouth. With one more long, deep stroke, he erupted in my mouth, groaning my name as his hand clutched my hair. His hot seed filled my mouth as my hand continued to stroke him, drawing out all he had in him. I swallowed around him, the taste still linger in my mouth as I pulled back, releasing his cock before rising to my feet to kiss him quickly.

With a small smile, I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Now I'm really hungry."


	12. Chapter 12

I buckled my pants as she went around the bathroom, scooping up the clothes I had tossed

A/N: Okay, so this is positively the longest chapter yet of this fic. Thank you to everyone who has written reviews and following this story. And yes, I definitely must bow to the legend of Mulder/Scully smut because they have been my teachers and I can only hope that I do them justice.

I buckled my pants as she went around the bathroom, scooping up the clothes I had tossed. Her skin was glowing and glistening slightly and the ripple of her muscles as she bent down held my eyes. She took her collection of clothing and sat it down on the closed toilet seat, looking down at them contemplatively before first extract her bra from the heap. I watched her slid her arms into the straps and pull the thin straps up her arms. Next, she pulled the thin white cups down over her breasts, sliding in her hands to settle them properly in the bra before reached back to hook the clasp.

I was surprised when she pulled a simple pair of white bikini briefs from the pile. She must have been debating her choice when I came in, I thought because she certainly had not had those on before. Licking my lips, I watched as she bent down to step into them, enjoying the sight of her fingers and that thin fabric sliding over her creamy skin, frowning slightly when I noticed a faint bruise on one of her wrists. I hadn't meant to be quite so rough with her, but I had been overcome by her.

I knew she was a straightforward kind of woman. She didn't wear clothing to draw attention to herself and she certainly wasn't a flirt. All day long she had been tempting me, teasing me, and when my hand slid up under that amazing dress and found there was nothing underneath, it had finally hit me just how much she liked this. She loved pushing me, surprising me, and the reaction that it got. That knowledge had pushed me to the edge and I'd had to let her see the full force of her effect on me. And with each command I gave her body, she gave. The feeling had been entirely intoxicating and I was overwhelmed by her willingness to let me take her like that.

As she lift the dress, she shook it slightly to unrumple the mess I had made of it and slid her arms into the sleeves. The deep olive color of it made her hair glow and deepened the color of her eyes. I watched her draw it closed, and I saw a hint of a blush creep over her cheeks. She glanced up and gave me a little smile, knowing I was watching. Shyly ducking her head again, she began at the bottom and snapped up the little silver snaps that kept that dress so taut over her body. It fit to every inch of her, molding against her form with each snap she fastened.

She was fastening her belt when I realized that her fingers were trembling, and she'd missed on of the belt loops. worriedly, I moved towards her and took the end of it from her hands, shooing her away. With a quick glare, she acquiesced, allowing me to lead the belt back through the missed loop. "You know, I can dress myself, Booth."

"I know. But you missed a loop. And I thought I should help out since I..." I took her hand and held it up, letting her see the small darkened impression of my thumb that had arisen near her pulse point. She frowned at it slightly, shaking her head.

"It's fine. It doesn't really even hurt. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"But I did. I probably got a little carried away--"

"No."

"I left a bruise--"

"Booth, seriously. That was perfectly acceptable. I would have stopped you if you had inflicted any kind of serious pain. It's just a few broken blood vessels. Rest assured, it will heal quite rapidly and I'll be as good as new in a day or two," she said, withdrawing her hand to put both of hers on her hips. "Now, if you're done concerning yourself with what barely amounts to more than a hickey, could we get to dinner? I really am quite hungry."

"As long as you're sure..."

"Booth, stop. I'm a healthy adult and I can survive a little rough sex. I rather enjoy it and if a small bruise is the price of it, then I'd say it was well worth it." With that, she brushed past me, leaving the bathroom and headed down the stairs.

Once we were in the car on our way to a seafood restaurant we'd passed earlier, she turned to me and asked, "You know that I've never had intercourse like that before, right?"

My hand jerked on the wheel, putting the tire on the gravel shoulder for moment until I managed to right us. "Jesus, Bones! Do you have to just blurt things like that out? Especially when I'm driving."

"I just wanted you to know. I was very surprised how much I responded to you... taking control of the situation." I glanced over to find her eyes focused outside her window. "I always assumed that because I have never particularly had many fears in terms of sexual behavior that I wouldn't really respond to losing control. Whenever I considered the idea, I felt that I would probably feel very objectified and uncomfortable. But I don't think that I'd ever considered the possibility that someone would take control of me with the intention of pleasing me instead of pleasing themselves."

"Bones, can we not talk about sex when we're about to go have dinner."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I can't really go into a family restaurant where there will be little kids when it's painfully obvious to anyone who glances down just how aroused I am by hearing you talk about sex."

"Is that why you never wanted to talk about sex? I mean, before?" She asked me, now turning to face me. I could feel her eyes on my face. She was grinning devilishly, watching me as I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"No," I said, laughing off her comment. "I didn't want to talk sex because it was inappropriate to talk about in a work situation." I focused my eyes squarely forward, noting that the sun had begun to set. I tightened my hands on the wheel, trying to force back the excitement that was beginning to rise.

"But it made you uncomfortable. If it had simply been about the conversation being inappropriate, you would have found a more effective method of putting an end to our conversation. And I would have been far more convinced that you were being truthful regarding your reasoning."

"Fine," I responded, glancing over at her, swallowing down the lump in my throat in the hopes that being honest might bring this conversation to a close, allowing me to get this under control before we arrived at the restaurant. "I didn't want you talking about sex because it was entirely distracting. I was under the impression that you were not interested in me as anything more than a colleague and friend, so being reminded of your sexual appetite and curiosity certainly did not help me pretend that I wasn't interested because hearing you talk about it... made me visualize you... you know... doing things." Turning my eyes firmly back to the road, I forwned, noting the evil grin that was forming on those lips...

"Then you're saying that when I talk about sex, even in a casual and impersonal manner, that it makes you fantasize about me?"

"Yes, damn it Bones. Stop teasing me and just be quiet until we get to the restaurant. I really don't want everyone to know what's on my mind. For your sake and mine."

Tension rippled through my body as she persisted and I groaned, knowing that nothing was every that easy with her. "I'd think with the number of ejaculations you've had in the past twenty four hours that you would have--"

"Bones, please?" I pleaded, my pants already straining uncomfortably. I saw her lips part to continue, but something stopped her and she blushed and turned her head towards the window.

I released a breath and shifted back in my seat in an attempt to ease my discomfort, but found that my mind flashing back to the one fantasy that had always plagued me with guilt. Even as I tried to focus on anything else; the roadkill on the shoulder, the billboards, the trees, the bug splatter on the windshield, hell I even tried focusing on memorizing the names of the cross streets and still found the images of her from that fantasy creeping back into my mind. I'd see her in those boots, the red leather ones that rose up to her knees on Halloween. That night, I'd dreamed of her in those damned boots and red leather cuffs, that ridiculous hair and outfit gone, stripped bare of her makeup and any shred of control. For weeks afterwords, I'd fantasized about her like that, bound and bent in a hundred different positions, always at my mercy, always fully willing to join me in my dark perversions.

Shaking my head, I willed the image to leave me now, because certainly this was not going to allow me to be able to stand up and walk into that restaurant without shame. Of all of my fantasies, this one was the one that always came on unbidden and without premeditation. I had always seen it as unrealistic, something she would never have participated in, because despite her sexual freedom, I couldn't see her submitting herself to anyone and most certainly not to me. I had assumed that her independent, liberated side would feel entirely shamed and objectified by the act of submitting and I really didn't want that.

In my fantasy, she wasn't ashamed, because I never wanted her that way. While she was bending to my will, my will was only to please her in ways that pleased me. Having her submitting to me didn't mean a loss of her freedom in any real sense, only in that she was forced to allow me to get close, to protect and care for he, in ways that she never would have allowed under any other circumstance.

In the past, I had been able to push this fantasy away in her presence, but now it seemed unwilling to fade away. Already I could see the restaurant ahead with it's crowded parking lot and a corral of picnic tables outside filled with little sunburned children and weary parents and I was no closer to resolving the issue than I had been ten minutes earlier. I pulled into the gravel lot and found a parking spot next to a minivan being disboarded by a set of red-headed twins who looked to be about ten who were curiously peering into my SUV.

When I didn't move right away, she turned to me and asked, "Booth? Aren't we going in?"

Dragging in a shaky breath, I looked over at her for moment then looked away, chewing on my lip. In that brief glimpse, I had seen her laid bare against the seat and bound, awaiting my touch. "Bones, I think you should go in and get us a table."

Her hand came to my forehead and I shifted away nervously. "You look flushed, are you okay? And why aren't you going--" Her words were interrupted by a rough groan from me, caused by her hand. I'd successfully pushed it away from my forehead, only to find it on my thigh, sending signals straight to my throbbing hard on. My head fell back against the head rest as she spoke again. "Oh... I see. You really-- that's some stamina. Shouldn't I help you...?"

Her eyes were glancing rapidly back and forth between my crotch and my eyes and all I could do was firmly shake my head. Her head tilted slightly, clearly curious as to why I wouldn't allow her to help and before she could ask another question that was certain to inspire a return of 'fantasy Bones', I managed to croak out, "Too many people... Just get a table. Only be a minute... Gonna find a bush..."

The flush that covered her face at that moment was incredible. Even her ears seemed glow with the heat of it as she glanced shyly aware. She gathered up her purse and put her hand on the door handle, about to scoot out when she suddenly turned back to face me. "I'll go, but you have to promise me... later, when there aren't so many people, that you'll tell me what exactly you've been visualizing this whole time that's got you... so riled up." She eyed me carefully, and I knew that I didn't have much choice if I really wanted her to leave me to this. The grin on her face concerned me, but I nodded anyway, knowing she would win this in the end anyway. "Promise me, Booth. I'm serious."

"Promise, Bones. Later. Now, table." I grunted, pointing towards the entrance to the restaurant. She giggled and opened the door, sliding down out of the seat and making her way up to the door. I watched her departure and the sway of those hips. That skirt was so short it barely seemed to skim her thighs as she moved and paired with those gold sandals, with just a bit of heel, it made her legs look even more long and supple than they did under normal circumstances.

Wrenching the door handle, I pushed myself out the car and impatiently locked the door, reminding myself that none of this was particularly normal.

I wove my way through the cars to the back of the lot, which was pushed right up against a stand of trees. Pressing through the twiggy underbrush, I found a thick tree and moved to hide behind it. From here, I could still hear the parking lot and could listen for anyone approaching, but I was well hidden from view.

Convinced that I was thoroughly protected, I worked my cock out of my pants roughly, my eyes closing as I imagined her again, allowing the image of her wearing today's dress with those red boots. She was here in the woods with me and I had her pushed up against the tree. I didn't have anything to bind her with, so I had to hold her with my words. In my mind, I brought her hands up above her head and told her to remain still, to keep her hands up no matter what. She nodded silently, waiting to see what I would do next. My hands slid down her arms, feeling how the fabric of the dress was molded to her skin, damp from the humid air on this summer afternoon. The sun was nearly setting, but a slight breeze was beginning to pick up.

I began by caressing her face, sliding my thumb over her lips, dipping it slightly into her mouth, then tugging lightly on her lower lip, imagining each touch was a kiss. Her lips closed down around my thumb, sucking it in gently, her eyes falling shut as she smiled and swiped that little tongue over the tip of it. I pulled it from her mouth then, dragging it down to take hold of her chin, bring my lips to replace my thumb. I kissed her, tugging gently at her chin until she opened her mouth to me, letting my tongue explore the sharp edges of her teeth until her hands dropped from above and tried to insinuate themselves into my hair. Pulling back, I scolded her gently, "Uh, uh, Temperance. Put those back up there." She grinned playfully and dramatically arced her wrist back up into their appointed place.

Shaking my head at her, I brought my hands back to her chin, tickling my way down her neck and under the collar of her dress. Leaning in, I pressed my lips to her ear, whispering, "You know, I really like this color on you," making her shiver with the contact.

I could practically feel her there against me as I stroked myself, allowing the fantasy to take a life of its own as I increased the pace, knowing she was still waiting for me inside the restaurant.

I imagined my fingers moving down then, my lips still pressed to her ear and laying kisses there, popping open each snap slowly, one by one until her dress was spread before me. When the final snap released, she let out a moan that was nearly enough to send me over the edge. She was writhing in anticipation and I could tell she was desperate to move her hands. As my lips moved down the open patch of skin, I warned, "Don't move 'em, Bones. I mean it." I felt her knees grow weaker as i reached her navel, letting my tongue linger and tease there as she moved her hips impatiently. "Hold still, Bones, and spread your legs." I saw her body jerk in response to my command and she spread her legs slowly. "Now, I'll let you bring down your hands on one condition."

I could see her eyes, pleading for me to let her bring them down, and the image pushed me closer to orgasm. My hand moved faster, my hips now jerking with my hand.

"What's that?" My imaginary Bones asked me.

"You have to keep them on your breasts. I want you to play with your nipples for me. But nothing else. I don't want you to touch me or push me. Just keep them there, on your breasts. Can you do that?"

When she demurely nodded her head and brought her hands down to her breasts, I knew I was never going to make it to the end of this fantasy. As her nimble little fingers began to twist and pull at her nipples, making her hips rock against me, I felt my balls tighten and soon I was fully exploding, trying to strangle my cries as I came against the tree. I tried to clean myself as much as I could and arrange myself back into my pants, remembering the look I had seen in her eyes earlier tonight as I had pushed her against that mirror. Part of her had been considering rebelling against my demand, but it had been that look of pure pleasure and acceptance of my need that had driven me.

Zipping up my pants and making my way back to the parking lot, I could only hope that when I told her about my little fantasy, that she wouldn't prove me to be completely wrong.

End Note: There's much more to come... but there's a couple of chapters of "Consumable Comfort" and "Space for Need" that will be going up first. Be patient, you know I won't make you wait more than a couple of days... I'm too addicted to this story to leave it to go cold just yet, not to mention next weekend is gay pride, which always just gets my hormones going like nothing else...


	13. Chapter 13

The sun was nearly set as we sat with our empty plates when the waitress suddenly appeared carrying an incredibly large bowl of ice cream

The sun was nearly set as we sat with our empty plates when the waitress suddenly appeared carrying an incredibly large bowl of ice cream. I glanced over at Booth for an explanation and he just grinned.

"Booth! I can't eat any more. I'm very full," I explained, patting my stomach.

"Who said I was sharing?" He chuckled, snatching up his spoon and dipping it into the mountain of ice cream. I watched him as he took his first bite, smiling broadly as he savored the taste. His lips darted out to lick the creamy treat from his lips before taking another bite. For some reason, my eyes were drawn and fixed at his mouth, recalling the sensation of having that mouth on my clit, bringing me over the edge... Somehow I managed to bite back the moan that the images had brought to my throat.

He must have been watching from the corner of his eyes, because he grinned at me then, tossing me a quick wink before taking another bite.

I recalled his words earlier, on the drive here about 'visualizing' me. His arousal had been startlingly evident as he'd practically begged me to be quiet and when I'd acquiesced to his request, my mind had begun to wander. Each time I glanced over, I realized that his problem seemed to have been getting worse rather than better. "Booth?"

"Mmmm?" He asked, swallowing another bite of ice cream.

"What were you 'visualizing' back in the woods?"

His spoon stopped mid air, his mouth hanging open as he stared at me.

"Bones! There are children..." He gestured, indicating the children that were sitting at a number of tables in our vicinity.

I brought my hand to his thigh, giving it a gentle squeeze before sliding up a bit higher. "You'll just have to be quiet because you owe me an answer."

He dropped his spoon dramatically into his bowl, licking his lips and brushing my hand away from his thigh. "Can't we wait until we get back?" He asked his eyes sweeping around nervously.

I chuckled at his sudden unease. "Booth, I'm not asking for a full detailed description. Just the abbreviated version." My hand returned to his thigh as I bumped him with my shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his spoon and took another bite of his ice cream before he spoke, "I was touching you... " The brief words brought a dark flush to his face and I began lightly raking my hand over his thigh in encouragement. "And you weren't allowed to touch me... Then I made you touch yourself."

"Made me?" The phrase peaked my curiosity.

He nodded, taking one last bite of his ice cream before dragging his wallet from his pocket and putting cash on the table for our meal. "C'mon, Bones. We're going."

"Aren't you going to finish your ice cream?"

"I don't think so. I think I'm full."

He rose and strode out off the small restaurant terrace into the parking lot. "Booth, are you mad at me?"

Tersely, he shook his head and waited for me to catch up. He took my hand and pulled me close as well began walking. "One of these days your curiosity is going to drive me crazy." He stopped for a moment and turned to look at me, forcing me to stop as well. "Bones, let's just get back to the house without any more sex talk. Promise me. I need a little recovery time, dear."

At the endearment, I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow, but withheld my objection, replying only, "I promise." We separated at the car with him taking the driver's side. Once inside the vehicle, I leaned over to place a light kiss on his lips, my heart racing even at the brief contact. He started the car, smiling as he pulled us out of the spot. It was nearly dark as well pulled out onto the road, headed back to the house.

"Will you tell me more?" I asked casually.

"Yes, I will tell you...but please, let's wait until we get back this time. As much as I love that you're insatiable, I don't think my nerves can take that again."

As we drove home, I considered the few details he'd given me regarding his fantasy. His implication had been that I was in some sort of position of submission to him and the idea had my body burning, tempting me to tease him despite my promise to be patient. He'd settled on a station that seemed to be on a rotation of surf pop from the sixties, fingers keeping the beat on the steering wheel, eyes intently focused on the road ahead of us, as he hummed along to the simple melodies. He seemed completely unaware of my presence beside him, which only encouraged my desire to burn higher.

Leaning against the window, my eyes fell shut, allow the memory of the forceful way he had taken me in the bathroom to flood my thoughts. He'd taken control with a single motion: Hand's taking hips. I'd pushed him away, but he'd come back with more insistence, surprising me with his ferocity, taking my hips one more then sliding down my thigh and back up to find my secret. And he'd won. From that moment, I'd been entirely at his mercy as he'd teased, tasted and pushed his way over my body until I'd been bent over and quivering under his demanding exploration of my body.

I quivered at the memory, already feeling the wetness returning and my respiration and pulse have risen dramatically. Glancing over, I check his expression for signs that he's noticed my sudden arousal, but he seems unfazed, eyes still trained ahead.

Shifting in my seat in attempt to relieve the growing discomfort that my arousal has created, I watch his fingers as they tapped out a drum rhythm on the wheel, imagining myself nude as those fingers took hold of my wrists, wrapping them with bindings of deep red silk, which he then fastened to the corners of a headboard. I tried to pull my hands from his grasp while he worked, but found myself quickly subdued by his voice whispering, "Let me, Temperance." Once he finished securing my wrists, I twisted, testing the tension of the bonds, tugging and feeling the smooth fabric pulling at me with even the slightest motion. He'd bound me well.

He then lifted another length of red silk which he held above my body so just the very end of it was just barely brushing the skin of my stomach, slowly dragging it up my body. The silk was heavy and though sleek, had a subtle roughness to it as he let it tease across my more sensitive regions. When it rasped across my aching nipples, I was unable to contain a gasp of excitement. "Shhhh… No sounds. I don't want to have to punish you," he warned steadily, his gaze never moving from the spot where the very corner of the fabric was tickling the tip of my nipple mercilessly. I clamped my mouth shut, struggling to maintain my silence as the fabric moved up further, tickling over my collarbone and tracing my throat before gliding over my lips. He smiled down at me, meeting my eyes as the fabric came higher still, coming to cover up my eyes. Releasing the fabric, he allowed the silk to pool in my vision lightly. With a quick toss of my head, the fabric slid off me, only to reveal a deep frown creasing his face.

"Temperance," he said sternly, "I put that there. Now, I'm going to have to tie it on." My breath quickened and his hands came to bring the fabric over my eyes once more, this time wrapping around my head before he tied it off on the side. I felt his fingers gliding along the edges of the silk, checking for gaps. When his fingers left, I felt my muscles tense, recognizing that I had no way of determining his location or his intention. Unwittingly, I found myself biting down on my lower lip, quickly releasing it to sooth it with a swipe of my tongue.

He left me waiting a few moments and I struggled not to call out for him. The only sensation was the feel of the cool breeze from the ocean rolling in though the open window. I tried to listen for him, hoping that his movement would give me clue as to his current location in relation to the bed, but when I heard nothing, I realized that perhaps he had left the room until I felt more of the cool, smooth silk tickling its way from my curled hands, over my bound wrists and up my arms. It then skimmed its way over my collarbone, then down along my linea alba until it was teasing the top of the coarse curls at the apex of my thighs. As I squirmed, the fabric skipped over my swollen folds to tease the tops of my thighs, leaving my fingers curling with need.

The silk changed its rhythm then, moving over my legs in long, cool strokes that curled and teased their way slowly down to my ankles, then swirled back up, inching its way up the insides of my thighs. As it neared my slit, I could no longer hold the sounds that were building in my throat and let out a faint whimper that rang through the air like sudden laughter.

"Bones? What was that? Did you hear me?"

I jerked up right, suddenly ripped from my bonds and sitting upright. My eyes flew to his face, hoping that I hadn't moaned out loud. But his eyes were dancing with laughter and I breathed a sigh of relief, "Sorry, I was thinking. What did you say?"

"I was _saying_, that Parker likes this song. When I picked him up last time, he insisted that we listen to it repeatedly the whole way back to my place," he explained, a slight laugh escaping his lips as he spoke.

Again, I tried to shift in my seat. My body was so warm and tingling and I struggled to keep my focus on his words as he continued to talk.

"I guess that's better than the time before. Apparently one of his friends has an older brother who taught him the word 'shit.' Of course he completely doesn't understand the context, but he was walking around, just shouting it at inappropriate moments, whenever he was trying to get my attention..."

Licking my lips, my hand groped for the automatic window button, pressing it until the window rolled down, allowing a strong stream of cool air to diffuse my heated skin. Even though Booth was still talking, I found that even with the fresh air, my mind would not allow my daydream to on hold for long, quickly drawing me back to the first bare contact of the silk against my clit. My hips rose immediately in response as he drew the slick fabric along my hot slit repeated, each time pull it at an decreasingly steep angle to ensure that with each stroke, the fabric was sliding deeper and more firmly between my folds. I was surprised and nearly gasping when I felt his lips press to my ear to whisper, "You look so incredible like this, Temperance. You're so flushed and beautiful. I love the way your body responds to my every touch… I'm so hard for you and you're doing a very good job of keeping quiet. Only one little gasp. I think a reward is going to be in order…"

I felt something hard and warm behind the silk suddenly, adding a new pressure to my clit. When it began to move, I realized he had slid his fingers into the fabric and was now stroking me with short, quick motions. Wetting my lips, I squirmed as his touch became harder with each stroke. "Would you like to taste me? Have my cock in your mouth so you can feel just how hard you make me? Tell me."

"Yes, please," I moaned, my hips grinding down into his fingers as they switched from linear strokes to sharp, tight circles.

"Tell me what you want, baby… I want to hear you beg for it."

My body jerked with excitement, the words spilling from my mouth before I've even had the opportunity to consider them, "Please Booth, let me taste you. I want to taste you on my tongue, feel you between my lips." I paused, gasping in air as my head pressed back into the mattress, my hips jerking with the rhythm of his fingers. "I need to suck your cock," I begged, my voice nearly breaking with the force of my plea.

"_What?_"

My eyes ripped open to find him gawking, jerking his gaze from me to the road again and again at dizzying speeds. I couldn't move, realizing that this time I must have spoke out loud. My clit is painfully protesting my sudden interruption as I frantically grab for the window button once more, this time lowering it completely.

"Bones? Did you really just say that you need to suck my cock?" He asked, his voice breathless and suddenly strained.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, desperately attempting to still the throbbing that was consuming all of my capacity for rational thought at that moment. I opened my mouth then, fully intending to apologize for breaking my promise, but no sound emerged from my throat. I coughed to clear my throat and finally managed to stammer, "I—I'm sorry, Booth. I guess… Well I was thinking about what you—about your fantasy? And I think I may have let myself get carried away…"

I saw his jaw clench as I leaned back against my seat, fanning myself in a vain attempt to pull myself together. "Just… Stop. We're almost there. You think you can make it five minutes?" He said, a slight teasing tone seeping into his voice, before tossing me silly grin that did nothing to alleviate my trembling awareness of his body.

"I really am sorry. I really intended on behaving myself. But I couldn't stop thinking about you and I just… couldn't help myself."

**End Note: **For some reason, this chapter has given me nothing but fits. I'm not really sure why, but here it is, finally complete. Thanks to spybarbie, who really wanted submissive!brennan (whom I'm not quite done with yet).

I've got a plan for about three more chapters (may end up being four depending). However, I'm having an attack of rapidly breeding plot bunnies that don't seem can't seem to stop pestering me. It's making Anya's evil bunnies song from "Once More With Feeling" chase me around all day. (For the few among you who aren't Buffy fans, that's the Buffy Musical episode).


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **Diversion- Chapter 14  
**Rating: **MA/NC-17  
**Pairing:** Booth/Brennan  
**SPOILER WARNING:** Post-ep for "Pain in the Heart"  
**Disclaimer: **I don't hold any rights to the recognizable characters here. They belong to FOX and the creators & producers of Bones. No copyright infringements intended here.  
**Summary:** Booth thinks he's going to surprise Bones...

The last bit of the drive back to the beach house was silent as I tried to get Brennan's words out of my head. Fortunately, exhaustion was quickly taking over and eased arousal that had taken hold of me. As we got out, I could see the tension still gripping her. The content of her day dream clearly had a firm grip over her, staining her cheeks a flushed pink.

Inside, I grabbed us each a beer and we both went out on the back deck. There was a small light over the backyard, but beyond, it was an extremely dark night when compared to what I was accustomed to in the city. I could just barely make out the shoreline, but I could hear the steady rush of the waves coming in against the sand clearly in the quiet night.

She took over the bench, reclining against the arm with her long bare legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles on the seat. She'd kicked off those little strappy heels and shoved them under the bench, and I watched curiously as she curled her toes with relief. The shoes left red criss-crossing impressions on her smooth skin and I found myself wanting to sooth them away. But instead, I opened one of the bottles and passed it to her, watching her take a long drink as I opened my own, tossing the caps out into the darkness.

"Booth. That's littering."

"I know."

For a moment, I thought she was going to make me go get them, but she just sighed, sliding deeper into her seat and throwing an arm along the back of the bench. The motion hiked her skirt up even higher on those thighs and I found my eyes couldn't stop following up and down their length. As exhausted as I felt, the sight of them stirred my arousal all over again. After a moment of consideration, I took a seat on the floor facing sideways towards her feet and brought one arm up to lean against the space beside her.

We drank our beers in relative silence. The entire time, I watched her fidget uncharacteristically. At first, her lithe legs were just crossing, then uncrossing. Then I watched her use one foot to delicately rub at the other. Finally, after much more unsteady shifting, she uncrossed her legs and let one dangle down from the bench, her foot coming to rest against my own outstretched thigh. For some reason, it surprised me to know that her toes were nearly pedicure perfect, though I'm fairly certain she's never had one. Clean. Smooth. Even. Those red crease lines were still there, marring them.

"Do those still hurt?" I asked her, my voice catching as her toe dragged lightly over the top of my thigh, the arousal once again surging through me, swelling inside my chest.

"Huh?"

"Your feet—Those heels left marks on your feet, Bones."

Her empty bottle suddenly appeared in front of me and I took it, setting it aside next to my own.

I felt her shrug above me as her fingers skimmed their way into my short hair. She was scraping light circles over my scalp, gently coaxing my head to the side until it was resting against her bare thigh. Her skin there was surprisingly cool, but every bit as smooth as I expected and I nestled against her, allowing her fingers to roam along the back of my neck and lazily over my shoulders. Something in my chest swelled and tightened my breaths as she played in the short coarser hairs along the edge of my hairline.

"You like that?"

I think I must have made some kind of contented sigh without realizing because her voice surprised me and I nearly sat straight up. Her hand stilled and kept me in place, only resuming her ministrations once she seemed certain that I wasn't going anywhere.

I nodded in reply and brought my hand down to cup her ankle. Even the skin there was soft. I lifted her foot slightly, bringing my other hand up to support her calf as my fingers squeezed gentle circles into indentation between her tendon and the bone, then dragged down to rub the slightly tougher flesh of the sole of her heel. While it wasn't as soft, it was still smooth and my hands were able to glide over it easily. I used my thumbs, stroking one over the spot, then another, my fingers carefully pressing into the top of her foot where the indentations were. Gradually, I moved up her sole, rolling my thumbs over the arch until her toes spread and curled with pleasure and I could feel fingers clutching at my hair.

"You like that, Bones?"

Her reply was a muffled "Hmmm..." as she slid further down in her seat, that skirt temptingly covering next to nothing, her underwear hidden only by the creamy thigh that stood between me and the fabric.

Smiling at the thought, I resumed my massage, pressing short, firm strokes into the weary ball of her foot. When I began stroking upwards towards each toes, stretching each one, I earned a low moan and a long scratch from those groomed nails against the side of my neck up to my ear. Excitement shot through me, but I wasn't done yet. I felt her trying to shift, but I held her steady, my head holding her at the hips and my hand still gripping her calf.

I began reversing my attentions, this time applying my firm strokes to the tops of her feet. The pads of my thumbs stroked the flesh along each long bone in her foot, pausing to pay special attention to those gradually fading pink marks. My other fingers were curled under the underside of her foot, dragging feathery touches along the sole.

Once I reached her ankle, my fingers changed direction and focus, lightening to a teasing light touch as they began tracing the curves of her supple calf. I felt her shift once more, her legs spreading wider yet to allow me more control of that leg and I realized suddenly that I could smell her arousal.

Her palm was against my cheeks with fingers spread, teasing at the entrance to my mouth, stroking playful lines over my lips until I acquiesced and allowed them entrance. At first they teased just along the inside edges of my lips, but by the time my fingers found her kneecaps, she was squirming with her fingers sucked firmly between my lips and my tongue was lapping at the tips, excitedly worrying against the slight sharpness of her nails. Her thigh was growing increasingly warm against my face and I could sense the trembling of her inner thighs as she moaned unsteadily at the feel of my fingers meeting the tendons at the back of her knees stroking them between two fingertips.

It was my turn to shift then, turning myself towards her and taking hold of both of her legs, turning her until I was kneeling between her legs, that skirt fully around her waist and the bottom snap popped open. My quick movements left her gasping and when my fingers took hold of her knees, she leaned back against the bench, bringing her ass nearly to the edge of the seat. Her smell was nearly overwhelming now; salty, wet and musky, just slightly spicy, making my fingers curl urgently at her knees.

I dragged my hands simultaneously down both of her shins, fingers fanned out and arched, then back up to her knees, appreciating the quiet shiver that ran through her muscles at my motion. They found the soft flesh of the insides of her knees next before patiently rolling over her knees to curl under her thighs from the outside of her thighs, skimming long, quick strokes along the undersides of her thighs. Goose bumps rose up along the tops of her thighs and her hips lifted slightly from the bench, drawing my eyes to the crotch of her white panties. The grin on my face became downright cocky at that moment as I turned my face to kiss the insides of her knees. Then the insides of her thighs, my hands still chasing the shivers that were coursing along the undersides of her thighs.

My kisses were light and quick, darting from one thigh to the other, but slowed to linger as they drew nearer to her center. I watched her hands come down to tug open the belt at her waist and the snaps that ran down the front of that dress. Then, I felt her fingers find my hair once again, stroking lightly through the strands, only slightly pressing me forward.

Extending my tongue, I traced at the delicate skin along the edge of her underwear, my hands moving to grip her hips to keep them steady. The white fabric was nearly sheer where her arousal had dampened it and I could see the shadow of her slit and those dark curls clearly defined despite the cover. I allowed my lips to slide over the soft fabric, tasting her there. At the point where her clit was jutting against the fabric, I paused to press my lips against the sweet spot, inhaling her scent and sucking lightly until those fingers on the back of my skull were beginning to use increasingly powerful force to push me closer.

Rather than move away however, I closed my teeth gently around the point, tugging at the trembling flesh through the fabric, her taste flooding my senses as her hips slipped lower yet, bringing much of my face into contact with her. My teeth tightened and I brought my tongue flick the pinched tip.

Without releasing her clit, I brought one finger to trace the line of her underwear once more, this time easing that finger underneath and into the damp, slick folds at her entrance. She was squirming under my touch, her skin hot and flushed to a dark pink, and demonstrating her urgency with the impatient tug of her fingers on the only place she could reach.

I slid my finger inside of her, curling it inside of her to trace lines down the edges of the walls there as my teeth were replaced by my lips, sucking and eagerly lapping at her clit with my tongue. My other hand was clutching her hip, struggling to hold her steady as she writhed under my touch, but she was clearly dissatisfied with my choice, as I felt her strong fingers take hold of my wrist, dragging my hand upward, pressing it against her bra clad breast. I could feel her tight, hardened nipple against my palm and rubbed upward over it, feeling it bend under the pressure, and then pulled back down, splayed fingers plucking at it. Next, I cupped the underside of her breast, tugging the fabric away from her skin, teasing tapping fingertips over her nipple before rolling it tightly between my fingertips.

At the tug of my fingers, her body arched upwards, jamming my mouth tightly against her clit, teeth grazing against her and I felt the clenching of her grow increasingly impatient around the finger inside of her. Pulling out for a moment, I tugged the fabric away from my target to the side and brought my lips directly to her clit to hold it in place, sucking urgently at the quivering tip. My fingers drove back inside, two fingers thrusting fully inside with one slick stroke, reaching immediately for her deepest point, then came back again and again, keeping pace with her internal spasms. When my teeth closed down around her clit, a gush of liquid hit my tongue and I heard her throat open in a long, shuddering moan as her pussy clamped down around me with vise-like strength, sucking at my fingers, tugging them deeper.

Under my fingers, even her nipples seemed to tremble as her moan slowly faded to unsteady breaths, far louder than any other sound in the quiet night. I released her clit and turned my eyes upward to find her head tilted down towards me, her hand reaching for the hand that had been inside of her, tugging it up until she could suck each of the sticky fingers into her mouth one by one.

Once she was done, I withdrew my fingers from her lips and watched her smug smile fade to a soft grin, her face relaxing as her fingers lazily trailed up and down the bare flesh of her stomach.

Slowly, I managed to drag myself up off the floor and sat next to her, laying an arm across her shoulders. Her head fell back to rest against my bicep and lolled to the side so she could look at me. I felt her hand drift to my thigh and slide upwards, but I quickly laid mine on top of hers, stopping it's path. "No, Bones. I think I'm done for the night."

Turning towards me, she buried her face against my shoulder as she giggled. I'd heard it half a dozen times over the past day, but it still seemed strange. When she looked at me, my confusion must have been evident because her hand came up from my thigh to cup the side of my face and I gripped her shoulders a little tighter. After a moment, she relaxed against me, tucked up against my chest as her hand moved to rest over my heart. The hand on her shoulder moved into her hair, stroking it lightly as I felt her breaths slowed.

I turned my eyes out towards the ocean, only visible by the highlights at the top of each rolling wave and I was certain she'd drifted off against me until I heard her soft whisper, "It's going to be so hard… Going back. This is so far detached from everything that's happened that I've been able to enjoy myself. But once we're back at the Jeffersonian, you should know that this… between us… is going to be harder."

I brought my other arm around her, hauling her onto my lap and curling her more tightly against my chest. At first, she stiffened, but then relaxed when I resumed stroking her hair. "We'll make it work. We'll do what we can for Zach and find a way to move on. But we've been through lots of very difficult things. The difference is that now, we've got this to help us."

I felt her smile against me. "This is far more comforting than guy-hugs, Booth."

"And far more distracting…" I teased back.

She surprised me by simply nodding and melting against me, quickly dozing off. There was no resistance, or talk of rules or boundaries. Her hands just curled against my chest below her chin and she let sleep carry her away. The image brought a smile to her face and I found myself brushing the strands of hair away from her face to watch her as she slept.

I kept us there until the breeze picked up, cool air rushing in off the ocean, raising goose bumps across her chest and arms and I realized she'd never refastened her dress. With a slight chuckle, I pulled her tight against my chest, stood up, moving slowly so as not to wake her, and took her inside and upstairs to the bed. She didn't wake as I pulled the dress from her form and slid into the bed with her, wrapping her sleeping form into my arms before joining her in sleep.

**End Note: **Only one more chapter to go…


	15. Chapter 15

Diversion: Part 15 – Quibbling

Author's Note: I lied. Well, not intentionally. It's just taking more plot than I originally thought to get to the point of this one. So there'll be at least one more, if not two more chapter here...

…………...

"These sheets are too soft." That was my first thought before my eyes even opened. I could feel the heat of the sun burning through my eyelids and wondered why my sheets lacked their usual crispness. It made them feel heavy and damp in the warm air. I groaned and rolled onto my back and shoving the sheets down my body.

Even the pillow seemed to lack its usual consistency. My face scrunched as I spread my arms out to the side, stretching, puzzling over the faint sound of rushing water. Licking my dry lips, I could taste the hint of salt there, further confusing the fog of images that were struggling to come to the surface.

Dragging my eyes open, the memories of the day before slowly seeped into my consciousness and I immediately turned to my side only to find the other half of the bed empty but for a crumpled t-shirt. I struggled to remember how I'd ended up in a bed. The last thing I could remember was lying on the back porch, talking to Booth. I must have dozed off and of course, he'd brought me to bed.

I looked around the small room. Somehow, we had not even entered this room the day before. The room was coordinated in shades of light blues and grays that mellowed the slanting sun that was blazing into the room. I scooted myself to the edge of the bed, letting my legs hang down as I tried to wipe the sleep from my eyes.

The sun was already high in the sky and I realized I must have been sleeping for quite some time. I wondered where Booth had gone and struggled to listen for signs of his presence in the house. When my ears were met with only silence, I rose from the bed, grabbing the t-shirt he'd left on his side of the bed and pulling it over my body.

Once I was in the hallway, the sounds of metal utensils and the smell of food carried up the stairs and drew me down. I found him in the kitchen, flipping an omelet in a skillet, barefoot and wearing nothing but his jeans. He was humming something, swinging his hips as he worked, completely unaware of my presence. My stomach rumbled loudly, announcing my presence and he swung around to find me staring.

"Bones! You're finally up. I made breakfast." Stepping away from the stove, he closed the few yards between us and wrapped an arm around my waist as he dropped a kiss on the top of my head. "Get some coffee. Sit down. It'll be ready in a few minutes."

Before I could respond, he grinned and returned to the stove, giving the omelet in the skillet another flip before pushing it onto a plate.

I poured myself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the table, sipping the hot liquid as I tried to comprehend my actions over the past two days. His humming resumed and I found myself unable to concentrate as my eyes kept being drawn to the way his jeans tugged across his lower back as he moved. They followed the curves and lines of his muscles up from his waist as my mind recalled the taut texture of that skin as my fingers had explored. A gentle throb began to burn inside of me, rising as I recalled the "visualization" the night before that he'd never gotten the chance to expand upon.

As I watched him move to the cupboards, reaching up to pull down glasses for each of us and a set of bowls, causing the lines to stretch and tighten, creating an illusion of rippling along his back, my mind began to envision his scene once more, but I found myself extrapolating upon his idea, making an adjustment for the burning need to touch that I felt rising within myself.

He seemed so relaxed as he worked, completely unaware of his gaze. Meanwhile, I was beginning to shift in my seat, the tension building inside of me. This needed to be rectified.

Abandoning my coffee, I quietly stood, careful to not make any noise as I pushed my chair out. I had to negotiate my way around the table and chairs, but then I was directly behind him, my eyes now centered on the muscle definition across his shoulders. Each motion from his arms made the cells bundle and then relax and I felt my heart racing in time with their near constant motion.

But it was my fluttering breath that gave me away. I took a step too close and suddenly his hand moved to the back of his neck and spun to face me. "Bones! Don't sneak up on me like that. Don't—"

I cut off his words with a kiss, planting my lips firmly against his own until his mouth popped open and began to move against mine. The kiss held there, parted lips sliding along parted lips with tongue lying in patient waiting until I smelled the faint scent of something burning.

The scent must have hit him at the same time, because his hands came to my shoulders and pushed me back just enough to unlock our lips before he turned towards the stove and roughly jerked the knob to the off position. But I didn't give him a chance to do anything more.

I slid a finger into the waistband of his jeans, dragging him away from the perilous stove and towards the chair I had left a moment before. For a moment, he back pedaled, his eyes jumping from my grinning face to the breakfast he'd been preparing with a look of near shock, but with a swift jerk, I had him turned and toppling back into the chair. His expression softened then as he chuckled my name softly.

Stepping into the space between his spread thighs, I dragged my fingers through his hair, then down his stubble-roughened face, delighting in the texture of him; crisp and sharp edged. I felt his hands come to my waist through the t-shirt, but I pushed them away abruptly. Briefly, I thought he was going to fight me and I stepped back until he let his hands drop. My own thighs were brushing against the insides of his as I brought my hands back to his cheeks, smoothing them down over his neck and shoulders. Bending from the waist, his face turned upwards to meet mine. I kissed him once more, sucking gently on at his lower lip, but pulled back after only a moment to scold, "Not fair, Booth, you've already had your coffee. You're ahead."

Grinning, he leaned forward in the seat, trying to realign our lips, but that was not part of my rapidly forming plan. Shaking my head, I stood back, grabbing at the hem of the t-shirt and pulling it over my head. Immediately I could feel the touch of his eyes raking down my body followed by the grip of his strong fingers at my waist.

He just didn't understand what I was trying to do.

Silently, I pushed his hands away again, reaching around behind myself to unclasp my bra. His hands began to rise once more, but this time, I saw it coming. I took a step back once more, scooping up the t-shirt, then moved around behind him. "Bones, come on. What are you doing?" He complained as I took hold of his wrists and pulled them behind the back of the chair.

I wrapped the thin cotton around his hands and tied it off before replying, enjoying the way his hips were shifting uncomfortably in the chair. "Tying you to the chair so you'll behave yourself, Booth."

Licking my lips, I moved around to stand in front of him, enjoying the way the bonds at his wrists pulled the muscles of his chest tight. His respiration rate had increased significantly and I watched the rapid movement of his ribs as I swept my fingers across his chest. At my touch, his eyes drifted shut as his head fell back slightly, drawing my fingers upward to tickle along the length of his neck, reveling in the vibration of his moan beneath the skin.

When my fingertips touched his chin, he pulled his head upright, his eyes half opening to watch me as I swept my thumb over his lower lip. His eyes danced as his tongue swept out to swipe at the finger before I withdrew it, earning him a grin. "I'm going to give you part of you fantasy. If you behave yourself, we'll see about the rest of it… But right now, I want to touch you…" I teased, stepping back and bringing my fingers to my lips, kissing them and then pressing them firmly against his lips.

I heard his breath suck in as I splayed my other hand across my hip, dragging it upwards to cup my breast. Closing the fingers together, I tugged at my already tingling nipple, feeling heat spread across my skin. Stepping once more into the space between his legs, I rolled the heated tip between to fingers, the hand on his lips dragging downward, scraping my nails against his chest, then down the center of his stomach to the button of his jeans. Teasingly, I grazed across his erection before withdrawing my hand once more, bringing it to my other breast.

He bit down on his lower lip, struggling to suppress a groan that sent heat straight to my clit. I could smell my arousal and feel its damp presence between my legs already. My hands slid down my body and I could feel his eyes following, teasing over the sensitive skin as I dragged my panties down and stepped out of them.

My mouth went dry as his eyes zeroed in on the newly exposed skin. Licking my lips, I drew one leg up until it was resting against his thigh, allowing him a more complete view of my slick center. His head tilted towards me, inhaling and transfixed. Once more, my hand came to his chin and I lifted it up until he met my eyes. I brought my other hand to my mouth, licking the finger tips individually. They drifted downward then, teasing touches over my most sensitive areas, ensuring that his gaze followed their every move.

But I wasn't in any hurry.

Arching my fingers, I dragged my nails lightly along the inside of my raised this, feeling his breath against the heated skin. I teased up and down the length of it until my muscles were twitching beneath my fingers. The hand that had been on his chin raked their way upwards and through his hair, stopping only when my hand was hooked around the back of his neck in the short, bristled hairs, causing his mouth to fall open as his breath caught in his throat.

The fingers on my thigh traveled upward, sliding into the warm folds teasingly, barely grazing the surface. My breath sounded harsh and rasped against my own ears as I allowed one finger to graze the tip of my clit. He reacted immediately, nearly growling my name as his hips lifted up from the chair slightly. Glancing down, I could see that the front of his jeans had grown nearly painfully tight. I considered freeing his straining erection, but he caught my gaze and uttered a harsh plea.

"Touch me."

The sound of his arousal ripped through me, chasing goose bumps up my arms and pressing my fingers roughly into my clit. His name spilled from my lips as I began sliding two fingers quickly over my clit, pressing firmly against the bundle of aching nerves. It was so slick that it was difficult to create enough friction to satisfy the increasingly difficult to control excitement that was taking control of me. Unwittingly, my hips bucked as I pushed harder still, my thighs twitching with each roll of my sticky fingers.

He was fervently licking his lips and begging incoherently between ragged breaths as I began rolling my knuckles across his nipples. I could feel his muscles moving, struggling against their bonds and I found that his struggle only served to heighten my desire. My pussy was already beginning to ripple as I slid two fingers inside.

Over the sound of my own satisfied moan, I heard him hiss, "Yes, please…"

His voice faded as I began to slide my fingers in and out slowly, arching my thumb until it could press against my clit with each stroke of my fingers. I drove into myself then, increasing the speed as my hips rocked against their delightful pressure. My breath grew heavy and ragged as the hand on his chest slid upwards once more to touch his lips. Instantly, he drew them into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue.

My pussy tightened roughly around my fingers, and I curled them until I was pressing against the bone, dragging the tips against the clenching muscle there. I felt my eyes fall shut and my hips ground downward, urged on by the feel of his mouth on my finger and the focused touch of his gaze. The chair beneath him creaked warily as he struggled to get comfortable and it drove me right up to the edge.

But it was the sudden feel of his hand covering my own, pushing me to plunge deeper within myself that finally broke the orgasm that had been building, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body, melting my resolve and weakening my knees. His hand held my fingers inside of me as the muscles clenched and rippled around me.

It wasn't until the shaking had subsided that he took a gentle hold on my wrist, pulling my hand towards him. He replaced the other hand with the one still wet and sticky from my climax, eagerly sucking the remnants of my arousal from my fingers, his eyes now fully focused on my own.

They were still watching me when he let go of my hand and brought his hands to my waist, pulling me towards him until I was seated and straddling his lap, his burning erection pressed against me. He didn't speak, just smiled at me, letting his forehead drop to rest against my chest.

As he shook his head in what was probably disbelief, I leaned forward and picked up my coffee cup, taking a long drink of the now tepid liquid, hoping to bring some moisture back to my mouth, squirming slightly against him. "We'll take care of you in a just a minute… I just need to catch up."

He lifted his head then, chuckling as I raised my coffee cup in a mock toast. He met my eyes and whispered, "Just make it quick."

**End Note: **The ending here, Brennan grabbing for her coffee as soon as her orgasm subsided... comes from the fact that I always forget about my coffee while I write. Then I get to the end and I'm so relieved. I look up and go, oh yeah, coffee.

Feedback is better than caffiene... and I'm a coffee addict.


	16. Chapter 16

I let Bones finish her coffee in my lap

**Author's Note:** This chapter will be Part 1 of a challenge issued by spybarbe (aka redshipper). The elements of which will be revealed at the end of Part 2 (Chapter 17), because they'll just give away the plot… and that's just no fun.

……..

I let Bones finish her coffee in my lap.

Didn't interrupt her when she went to where I'd set aside our plates, still completely naked, picked up hers and ate her breakfast while leaning against the counter. I watched her eat and laughed when she started feeding me bites. I even acquiesced when she insisted on washing the dishes, even though all of my senses were on fire, focused fully on burying myself inside of her.

The image of her fucking herself less than a foot in front of me was burned into my mind and pushing me to touch all of that creamy skin that she seemed intent on flaunting. It was only the thrill of watching her tease me that kept me firmly seated in my chair. While I'd often imagined she was teasing me before, wearing a blouse that was cut a little lower than usual or a pair of jeans that seemed to mold to her tempting curves, but this was entirely different. This was fully intentional and left her lips turned up in a sly little smile that made every moment of this torture worthwhile.

I was beginning to wonder what it would be like to return home, to go back to work and the lab with the memory of this weekend still hovering in my mind. It was going to be difficult to refrain from succumbing to my desire for this woman. No matter how things were between us now, I had no doubt that the moment we were back amongst our friends and our lives, this knowingly teasing, tempting side of her would be a rare sight.

I would simply have to enjoy it while I could.

So when she turned away from me to face the sink to wash the dishes, I allowed the last bit of my control over my temptation to begin to slip as my eyes followed the smooth lines of her calves upwards, lingering on her muscular thighs and the flare of her hips, leaving my fingers tingling with their desire to touch as I recalled a recurring fantasy of having her bent over my desk at the FBI. She'd be so flustered and flushed, nothing at all like the confident woman striding naked through the kitchen, concerned about being caught.

Focusing in on the movement of her thighs as she shifted from one foot to another in front of the sink, I slipped fully into my fantasy.

_"Booth, I thought we were going to dinner." Her arms crossed firmly across her chest, she watched as I locked the office door and pulled the cord to close the blinds, concealing my office in near darkness. She was standing near my desk, dressed for our dinner date in that tight black dress she'd worn in Vegas, just as I'd asked her to. I had plans for the evening, but they no longer had anything to do with dinner.___

_Even though I had suggested that she wear the dress, I was not expecting to react like this. From the moment she walked through the door, my mouth had gone dry and I'd been instantly hard. There was something about the taut tug of the fabric over those breasts and the way it restricted those lithe, graceful legs to short strides that made her hips roll seductively with each step that simply exuded sexuality. Any thought of innocent intention was lost with one cock of those striking hips. ___

_"Do you know what that dress does to me?" My voice came out as a harsh whisper, my eyes already raking up and down her body, admiring the way she was beginning to shift uncomfortably in place. Stepping closer, I ran my hand along her arm, smiling when I saw her shiver at my touch. ___

_As my arms wrapped around her, bring my hands to her rounded ass, she squirmed and protested, "Booth. We need to get going." I squeezed the soft flesh, allowing one hand to slide lower still, seeking the silky skin of her thighs just below the hem of her dress. She gasped against my neck, her hips rocking against mine involuntarily before she tried to pull away. "I'm serious. We already decided that we would reserve sexual intercourse until after work..."___

_Her voice trailed off as my hand slid higher on her thigh, pushing her skirt up until my fingers were teasing over the edges of her underwear. I felt her hands grasp at my shoulders as my finger slid along the damp crotch lightly. Turning my head, I whispered against her ear, "Take these off."___

_I waited, fully expecting her to say no when she pulled herself away from me and took a step back, her cheeks fully flushed.___

_But rather than straightening the skirt that was bunched up tightly around her waist, her shaking hands tugged the skirt higher still, then hooked her thumbs through the straps of her smooth black underwear and slowly pushed them down her thighs. Even as she stepped out of them, her eyes kept flicking from me to the door, but her lips were parted and she was clearly excited. ___

_Licking my lips in anticipation, I let her stand there, squirming under my gaze, that scrap of fabric still dangling from her fingers. I don't think even she knew why she'd listened to me. Certainly I hadn't expected it. ___

_Taking a step forward, I took the underwear from her fingers and found myself stuffing them into the tight cleavage of her breasts. "Wouldn't want to leave those lying around..." She tucked her lower lips between her teeth then, meeting my eyes with a startled gaze.___

_My hand returned to the smooth skin of her thighs, brushing over the tops of them, grazing the auburn triangle of curls at her center. Her eyes drifted shut and she swayed against me, a low whimper escaping her lips as my fingers played over her hips, teasing the scrunched fabric of her dress.___

_"Turn around."___

_She swallowed roughly and I watched her breasts rise with her sharp intake of breath. And then obeyed. Suddenly I was faced with her perfectly rounded ass and that stunning back and my hands came to her shoulders, skimming down along her sides before cupping her ass and pushing her towards my desk, offering no resistance to my insistent touches.___

_Suddenly, footsteps could be heard outside as someone passed by. Her head swung around as her body stiffened, and she stared expectantly at the door as her hands quickly tugged her skirt back into it's place. Just as quickly, the footsteps faded and again it was silent. I could hear her panting as she leaned back against my chest, releasing a heavy sigh. ___

_If I didn't do something, she was going to end this.___

_My hands loosened the knot on my tie, tugging it free as she watched me over her shoulder. Lifting it up, I dangled it in front of her until she asked, "What's that for?"___

_"To prevent any more distractions."___

_Before she could react, I slide the tie around her head, carefully securing the fabric over her eyes. She was breathing rapidly, hot little gasps against my hand as I secured her makeshift blindfold. ___

_The moment I dropped my hand, her hand moved to pull away the obstruction. I took hold her hand and pulled it back down, placing it on the edge of the desk, pressing my chest firmly against her back, allowing my other hand to run over the tight fabric of her dress. My lips found the side of her neck, teasing kisses up to her ear until her head tilted back against me. "Bend over."___

_Her ass pressed back against me as she silently acquiesced, her body bending as my hands slid lower, seeking the hem of her skirt once again. A shaky moan seeped from her lips as I dragged the fabric higher as I sunk to my knees, bringing those creamy, smooth thighs to eye level. I pushed her skirt higher, fully exposing her rounded ass and slick pussy lips. I leaned in, inhaling her scent as my hands slid down her legs, molding to the solid curves of her muscular thighs and calves. _

"What are you thinking about?" Bones asked, dragging my brain back to the present. She was watching me over her shoulder, a slight grin gracing those soft lips, looking so much like my fantasy that I felt my erection jump at the sight of her.

I considered telling her. But as she turned slightly to observe me, head cocked slightly to the side as her eyes drifted down my chest then back up to my eyes, I chose instead to rise from my chair without a response, coming up behind her. My hands almost unconscious came to rest on her hips, my fingers curling and stroking her lower abdomen. Immediately she bent over with a laugh, crying out, "Booth, I'm trying to wash the dishes."

Her move pushed her ass back against my already painful erection and any response was immediately lost in my answering moan. I heard the silverware she was holding clatter into the sink before she spun around, eyebrows lowered and glaring as she continued her scolding, bringing her hands to my chest in attempt to push me away.

"If you just let me finish, we won't have to—"

I lowered my lips to hers, silencing the lecture that was certainly eminent, bending her back as I aligned my body with hers. The hands on my chest struggled to push me away, but I refused to relent, sliding the tip of my tongue along her tightly clamped lips until they softened and opened under my touch. Delving my tongue into her mouth, I felt hers hands slip around my neck, tugging me into her. Her teeth bit down teasingly on my tongue, sending tingling excitement shooting down my spine as her nails curled in the bottom of my hair.

My hips bucked roughly against hers, pinning my erection painfully between us as she sighed against my mouth. I felt her fingers scraping against my scalp and shivered in delight as her body came towards me, pressing urgently against me as her lips fought for control of our kiss. But this was my turn and I wasn't going to allow her the satisfaction of the upper hand. Not this time.

A muffled squeal escaped her lips as I took hold of her ass, lifting her up and placing her on the counter beside the sink. Immediately, her thighs spread and I slid into the space between them, bringing a hand to her hair to lock her lips to mine. My other hand found the heated span of her inner thigh and traced the lines of the muscles there, reveling in the goose bumps that rose beneath my teasing fingers.

Her reactions distracted me momentarily, but my attention was quickly drawn back to her mouth as she claimed my lower lip, trapping it between her teeth and tugging teasingly. I pulled my face back and quickly brought my mouth to side of her neck, suckling the sensitive skin roughly until she cried out, then soothed the spot with my tongue as her head fell back to give me greater access.

I could feel her breaths coming in short gasps as my fingers found their way to her already slick clit, rolling over it with two fingers as her hands dragged me closer before raking down my back. Smiling against her collarbone, I pressed my fingers more firmly against her clit, feeling it twitch and swell under my touch. After only a few minutes of stroking, her hips were struggling to thrust against me, her ass barely clinging to the edge of the counter.

Somehow, I managed to restrain myself from just sinking into her, dragging her hands from my skin and clamping them down tightly against the counter as my mouth moved lower, biting down lightly as I made my way slowly down her breasts, along her stomach, teasingly avoiding her center as I nipped along her thighs. I could hear her muttering softly, her fingers struggling under my hands as I bent lower, allowing my breath to play over her swollen clit.

I glanced up to find her eyes closed and her mouth barely parted, face scrunched up in frustration as I moved incrementally closer. I'd not yet made contact and I could already taste her, bittersweet and salty. Roughly, she jerked her hands, attempting to free them once again but I held firm, laughing softly before allowing the tip of my tongue to slide along the dark pink flesh before me. Her answering shiver left me pulsing with desire, my hands shaking as I struggled to keep her in place.

By then, she had begun to spill my name from her lips, the sound of the single syllable repeating harshly between breaths as my tongue traced ever so lightly over each curve and fold of her. Her fingertips were curling and struggling to clench as she squirmed, her body straining to move towards me without losing its precarious place on the edge of the counter.

"Fuck me. Booth. Please…"

The cry was a command, fully frustrated and ripped from her throat. Only then did I allow my lips to suck the tip of her clit into my mouth, refusing to give in to her request completely. Her answering groan urged my mouth to suck harder, my tongue moving to teasing at the pulsing flesh. She fought to press against me, her legs curling over my shoulders, her ankles pushing against my back. The move brought my mouth closer, causing my lips press more firmly against her as I continued my ministrations. Biting down softly through my lips, I tugged at her clit, and she shook, finally succeeded in dragging her hands free.

Immediately they came to my head, weaving into my hair and attempting to pull me closer.

But I had no intention of letting her gain control. With a ragged breath, I pulled myself away from her delicious skin and extracted myself from her four-limbed hold. She nearly fell from the counter without me for balance and I stood watching her as she fought to right herself.

When she finally looked up at me, I could see that her eyes were blazing with frustration, every inch of her pale skin flushed a rosy pink. Her tongue darted out, sweeping restlessly over her lips as she gawked at me, trying to figure out what I was planning.

Before she could speak, I turned around to hide the grin that I knew was beginning to spread across my face and walked out of the kitchen. Licking my lips, I could still taste her there as I heard her jumping off the counter, pattering barefoot after me.

"Booth? Where are you going?"

She was clearly trying to sound calm, but I could hear the wavering of her voice as I picked up my pace, headed for small office next to the bedroom on the second floor.

Yeah, I'm definitely going to take full advantage of this…

………..

**End Note:** Yeah, I'm aware this chapter is completely a tease. It really couldn't be helped. Blame it on my apprehensions regarding writing heterosexual intercourse from a male point of view if you really want. But it's really much more about the fact that Booth really doesn't want the weekend to end.


End file.
